Fitting In
by Beautifulx-Tears
Summary: After moving around for most of her life, Sakura is now facing the most challenge yet: English High School! Can she survive without falling into the wrong crowd? And What Happens When she falls for the most dangerous guy in her year? GaaSaku R
1. Bus Stop

Well I just thought it was time that someone wrote an English high school fanfic

Well I just thought it was time that someone wrote an English high school fanfic!

Because America is awsome and everything, but I just can't relate to it! This is based on my own school so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not Claim To own Naruto! I do Claim to Own An Obsession WIth It Though!**

* * *

**Fitting In **

Chapter one – Bus stop

"SAKURA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!!"

I groaned slightly into my pillow as the loud and angry tones of my dear sweet mother came echoing up the stairs through the crack at the bottom of my closed bedroom door and into my eardrum.

May she forever burn in the fiery pits of under my bed!

I think that pretty much put paid to my "Lie in". I mean seriously it was the first day of High school for crying out loud! I was entitled to at least being able to wake myself up in my own sweet time was I not?

Well apparently not as far as my darling mother was concerned.

"SAKURA I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF!!"

So I dragged my lowly heavy carcass out of bed across the floor through the bathroom door and into the shower.

Commence the normal morning ritual of getting ready for school!

I guess you could say that in a flurry of ceramic GHDs, eyeliner, school uniform, and black skinny jeans (Yeah in your face head teacher I'm not wearing your crummy regulation school trousers!!) I was finally sitting at the kitchen table falling asleep over my cereal with my mums' yells for my younger brother to wake up ringing loudly in my ears.

Yep everything was going smoothly!

So far!

Trust me I have been through my fair share of schools in my life! I mean if your Dad was In the RAF you would move around a bit too would you not? Trust me I've lived in Tunisia, France, America, New Zealand, India and (God help me) Malaysia. I Lived in Malaysia for 3 frikin years and it is a beautiful country with amazing people, but the language! DEAR GOD! It is so complicated! I mean I still can't speak a single line of it! Well I guess India and Tunisia weren't much better, but I didn't live there for too long so I lived. I was lucky with America And New Zealand though seeing as they speak English there, and I mean my mums French so French is my second language anyway!

Don't believe me? Check this out:

Bonjour Mon Nom Est Sakura, Et Je Parle Français. Je vivais dans la ville de Morlaix, avec ma maman et mon papa, mais maintenant j'habite en Angleterre! Je le déteste en Angleterre, parce qu'il pleut toujours!

Yeah in your face!

Ok well that wasn't really that complex, but it's early morning! Give me a break!

Oh damn I'm talking to myself again; I really must stop doing that!

Right so back to whatever I was originally talking about. I'm really used to having to start school all over again, but this time around it's a bit different. Normally I just keep myself to myself, because we'll have moved on to another part of the world within the month. Not this time though.

Dad is on sick leave from the Royal Air Force. For about 5 years! So lets just say I'm not going to be moving again, and I really have to knuckle down at this school.

For the first time in a long time I'm going to have to make a good first impression.

And trust me I'm not too good at that.

Worst bit of all of it is I don't really look totally conventional. I have naturally Bright Pink hair. Yes natural Pink. I was really badly bullied about it in the past, which was horrible. I was about 6 then, and High School kids are a hell of a lot crueller than 6 year olds. This isn't going to be pretty.

"SAKURA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!"

Well mum's voice is in its prime today! God help us all!

"Ok Mum I'm leaving, Geez could you at least turn the volume down a tad? You're going to make me deaf at this rate!"

This earned me a slap around the head (Not hard just enough for me to know mum was mega stressed this morning), and I had to admit defeat and head out to the bus stop with a sore skull.

It was flipping freezing to say the least. The great British winter in full swing! I mean it was January, dark as hell and threatening to snow at any point. Thank god for the almighty Criminal Damage hoodie that I wear religiously otherwise I would have become an incredibly lifelike ice sculpture! Huddling deeper into its warmth I trudged on through the frosty field (My mum and dad dragged us into the country, you have to battle through fields to get anywhere!), digging my heels into the ground to stop myself from slipping over into a frozen over pile of cow dung.

After a small amount of time passed I finally reached the bus stop, about half an hour before the stupid bus even arrived. See! I could have afforded to have my lie in this morning! But no I have to sit in the bus shelter in minus 1million degree weather!!

"Sorry but could you squish up a bit? I reckon I could squeeze on the end there!"

I yanked my head up and saw a tall blonde girl standing in front of me pointing to a spot next to me on the shelters bench. I obliged and scooted up a bit.

"Cheers girl!"

I glanced at her and noticed her uniform. It was the same as the hideous one that I was currently dressed in.

"So your in Konoha high?"

The girl raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"Yes unfortunately! You know I haven't seen you around before, are you new or something?" she said with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah, just moved here from France!" I replied.

"Oh awesome! Wow your English is Fab! But I should've guessed it I mean you've got a bit of a French accent going on there!" she said smiling.

"Well I should hope my English is good seeing as I am English!" I laughed. I guess it was pretty common for people to think I was actually French I mean she was right I do have a bit of a French accent.

"Oh woops sorry! I'm Ino by the way!"

"Sakura, nice to meet you! Um … So is Konoha high … well whats it like?"

"Shit!" She said bluntly with a laugh "But don't worry you'll be fine, everyone is totally used to new kids we get them all the time! And you know me so no one will give you any stick!"

"You pretty popular then?" I said. She did look it. Tall, thin, beautiful and blonde. Every inch the popular girl in school. Shame though, I thought she was ok!

"Well yeah I guess so, but don't go judging me on it! I like to think of myself as a human being not a stuck up Barbie doll!" she replied.

"Well I guess that's a good thing"

She was nice Ino was. Well she seemed a little full of herself, but I mean apart form that she was right in saying that she was human!

"Oh my god, Tsunade is going to freak when she sees your hair!" Ino giggled.

"IT'S NATURAL!!" I yelled, making Ino jump. I guess she wasn't used to people like me, who have a bit of a split personality thing going on.

"Ok calm down! Seriously though it's natural? It's so Pink!"

"Yeah 100 percent natural!"

"Well that's really cool and everything, but I doubt Tsunade is going to believe you! Unless you have a note from God or maybe the Queen!" Ino said with a matter of fact look on her face "Head teachers are a total drag, I mean I dyed my hair blue once for charity and Tsunade almost had a fit!"

Oh for the love of all things good and holy! Must my day always be doomed to fail??

"Hell yes the bus is here! God I thought I was going to die of cold out here! Come on Sak, Hinata's probably saved a few seats!" Ino said punching the air and jumping onto the big red double Decker that had just pulled up in front of us.

Sak? Well I guess it could be worse! She could be good at Japanese and started calling me cherry blossom! That would've probably made my foot explode or something weirdly similar! I actually hate people calling me by that stupid name! It makes me sound like I'm 5 or something!

"Sak get your ass on the bus!"

Shaking my head free of its thoughts I jumped onto the double Decker after the blonde girl who was now sitting beside a small girl with pearly eyes.

Well maybe high school wasn't as bad as I thought it might be!

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter 1!**

**For the record I personally love Malaysia but you bet that the language is pretty darn complicated! My friend Nabila tried to teach me it … and she failed miserably!**

**Don't understand the French? Just put it into a translator, it's only basic stuff! 8D**

**Review If You Want Another Chapter**

* * *


	2. Classifications

**Well I did originally upload a different version ... but it was just so bad! The grammar was intensly poor (And i hate poor grammar!)**

**So i re-wrote it (don't hate me)**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto (Which I don't) there would be far more pairings!**

**

* * *

Fitting In**

Chapter 2 – Classifications

Let me tell you this now: BUSES DO NOT HAVE HEATING! By the time the double decker finally rolled into school at 8:30am my little toe had probably gone black from frost bite and get this: I couldn't even feel my ears!!! Well I don't think you ever can, but that is not the point! I'm going to write a letter to the prime minister and demand that every bus in the whole country has a heater installed! If he doesn't meet my demands then I will be forced to dance like a penguin in the streets as a form of protest! That is how passionately I feel about the subject!!

"Come on Sak lets get you into the school before your eyeballs freeze over!" Ino sang in my ear as she jumped off the bus and onto the pavement, dragging Hinata and myself with her. I felt incredibly sorry for the Pale eyed girl (who is very nice by the way!), she looked like the last thing she wanted was to be pulled mercilessly out into the icy wind that was whipping its way amongst the students currently dispersing from our bus.

"Ino why are you so happy? It is cold! It is windy! And above all it is SCHOOL!!!" Hinata moaned, before allowing the blonde to pull her way from the immense throng and through the front doors of the sinister looking building that was Konoha high.

"Because my dear sweet friend, despite the cold, wind and the fact this is school I get

to be the lucky person to explain to Sak about the wonders of our schools clics!!" She replied brightly.

Well she had officially lost me! What the hell did she mean by a clic?? Did I have to click my fingers and hope to be transported away form this insane place into a realm where seagulls had more than 2 eyes?

"Um what exactly is a clic?"

Well I had to ask even if it did make me look like a retard! Like mum likes to say, "If you don't ask you don't know!"

"A clic! Duh!" Ino said, but upon seeing my rather blank expression, her face fell as she realised that I actually really had no clue what the hell it was.

"Oh! Right well clics are like classifications! Everyone in the school has their very own classification or "Clic" that they belong to! Take me for example! I am a chav and Hinata here is a geek! You can recognise the chavs pretty easily due to our tendency to wear our school collars flipped up, or if that fails the Burberry and Fred Perry is a dead give away! We have a bad reputation, but in this school we're harmless! The geeks are insanely smart! They tend to hang out in the library. Hinata here has an IQ of 150! She's, as Tsunade likes to call: The gem of the school! They're mostly antisocial, but Hinata is an exception! Are you with me so far?"

I nodded. I mean I understand what she's saying, but it's a lot to take in! And trust me the way Inos saying it sounds like she swallowed a textbook or something!

"Awesome right next we have the emos!" She gestured to a group of students clad in black, with "My Chemical Romance" and "HIM" hoodies, bags and jackets.

"They are all into lots of emotional rock and love to wear black. Eyeliner is like the god that they bow down too, as are straightners and hair dye. This applies to all of them, boys and girls! Just F.Y.I, Sasuke Uchiha is part of that clic. He is HOT!! And when I say hot I mean INSANELY HOT! He has like his own group of fans that follow him everywhere, but stay back girl cos he is all mine!" Ino explained as she stared longingly at a boy with black, longish hair that flopped over his eyes.

Yeah, Ino was right, he was gorgeous. Tall and pretty well built wearing black skinny jeans and our white school shirt and black tie, which he has customised with badges. If it weren't for the fact that Ino had just claimed him (or the fact he had a large group of girls flitting around him like flies to cat poo) then I would have fallen for him there and then! Obviously I exercised self-control!

I think I deserve a medal for it as well!

"Moving on, we have the skaters who like to skate (Obviously), The Indies, that are all really unique and to be honest total peace loving weirdoes, and finally the Greebos!" Ino concluded whilst gesturing to various clusters of people.

"Listen Sakura the Greebos are bad news" Hinata said sharply, as she glanced at the group of teenagers in the corner.

"Hinatas right they are complete Psychopaths! Everyone steers clear of them, even the teachers. The girl with the blue hair, Konan, she only get away with the dye job, because she broke her ex boyfriends arms after he cheated on her, and she threatened to do the same to old lady Tsunade when she was told to dye her hair back. And don't even get me started on Haku. That madman shot my brother in the shoulder when he refused to let him into his pub! … I think you get the picture Sakura." Ino added, whilst steering me towards a near bye bench.

I looked at the person that she pointed out as being Haku.

"Darn and she looks so innocent!" I laughed, which promptly made Hinata and Ino to look at me with knowing eyes.

"Sak Haku is no girl. He is 100 percent guy. Yep 100 percent transsexual man. And you had best believe it!" Ino chuckled.

HOLY CRAP! A guy? But he looked so flipping feminine! He was wearing a skirt and everything. Actually that is extremely disgusting; he hadn't even bothered to shave!

I think I'm going to puke!

"Ok right I had better get you to the school office to sort out your timetable and tutor group, we'll catch you later Hinata!" Ino said, before waving goodbye to the raven-haired girl and dragging me by the elbow towards a reception area near the front doors.

x……………x…………….x

After walking around for what felt like 8 days I finally managed to get to G16 where my tutor was supposedly based. So now what the hell did I do? I mean was I just meant to knock? Or walk in like I knew what I was doing?

Well the lesser of the 2 sounds like the best bet.

"Ahah! We have a wonderfully new and youthful student to join the realms of our tutor group of 11Gai! Welcome my dear girl!" came a booming voice as I stepped into the small classroom (well more of a science lab actually, which is pretty obvious seeing as I had ended up in the science corridor).

The man that had addressed me was … Oh my god what the hell is with his hair? It's like a black greasy bowl cut! And his eyebrows look like they're hiding some kind of Alaskan fugitive inside them! Honestly they were that big and bushy! Had this guy not heard of tweezers??

"Um hi"

Yeah what do you think I was going to say? "Oh dear god get that poor Alaskan out of your eyebrows before he suffocates?" because that would SO be a smooth way of starting the school day! NOT!

"Right class this is Sakura she's from …" the man checked the file in front of him before continuing "… Oh how lovely Morlaix in France! Anyway let us make our French friend very welcome! Bonjour Sakura!" he said with a big smile and incredibly bad French accent.

What a pillock! Oh god I think I should head him off before he starts trying to speak slowly and clearly or even worse in bad French!

"Actually I speak English thanks! I was born in this country after all!" I said, whilst he ushered me to a spare seat in the front of the class.

"Oh well that makes life easier! I'm Gai by the way and will be your tutor for the whole of year 11!"

After that he finally left me alone. The boy that I was sitting next too was pretty goofy looking, with bright blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. The kind of person that you could tell befriended anything that stood in his way, girls, boys, teachers, small poisonous reptiles … the lot!

"Hey There I'm Naruto!! Sorry about Gai, he can be a bit … well you've seen how he is! I wouldn't worry about it though, he's a good teacher!"

"He is the best! You would do to model yourself upon him dear Sakura, for he has an amazing example to set and so much youthful wisdom!" cried a boy sitting behind me.

Holy crap he was like a Gai look-alike! Bowl hair, bushy eyebrows to hide a Mexican maybe (well the Alaskan was in Gais brows so I guess he had to make do with a Mexican and it's sombrero!).

"I am Lee and I shall ensure that you live through high school!" he added sticking his thumb up at me in a strange pose.

"Ignore bushy brows he worships the particles of the earth that Gai stand on!" Naruto sighed as he whacked Lee around the head.

"Yeah I could tell! Listen could you tell me where L13 is? I've got Maths with Jariya next and I have no clue where I'm meant to head to!" I replied.

The blondes face lit up and his mouth stretched into a wide and toothy grin.

"I sure can! That's where I'm off too next! No fear Sakura I'll get you there in one piece!" He replied.

Well that is one big relief! I was starting to implode from the pressure of finding my next lesson alone!! After a bit of observation it looked like Naruto was in the Skater clic. Ok it was extremely obvious thanks to the skateboard sticking out of his bag!

Lee was so blatantly a Geek, as he was now sticking his nose into a beaten copy of _Nicholas Nickelby_ by Charles Dickens. Believe me only some kind of genius could fully understand the crazy language in that book! My mum tried to force it upon me when I was 11 and living in America. Lets just say after the first chapter I think my brain tried to commit suicide!

This clic thing isn't really so hard I guess! Though if I'm honest I can't say I totally agree with it! I mean we're all humans we don't need any classifications or labels for that matter! What do they think we are? Cans of soup?

Well I guess It's one of those love it or fall down an elevator shaft type situations.

What a pain!

x……………x…………….x

Jariya was old! Really old! With long wild grey hair and stupid face tattoos! You could completely tell that he was the sort of person who would probably mosh like a lunatic back when he was younger! Because of this I guess I thought he was going to be pretty cool! I mean my dad was a 70's rocker and an 80's punk! And trust me even though he ended up in the RAF he is so laid back it's unreal!

I could not have been more wrong about Jariya though!

"Young girl, you may be new but your hair colour is TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE!" The old man yelled as I walked through the classroom door after Naruto.

"Um… I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me! Pink hair is not tolerated in this school! You are not entitled to dye your hair any distracting colours!"

OK this guy had problems! Though the hair thing is something I'm used to, I was definitely going to fight my corner! I mean I am not going to have some aged uptight rocker tell me that I had fake hair!

"Sir my hair is naturally pink! It isn't dyed!"

"That is a lie! If there is one thing I really can't stand it is Liars! Now sit down and stop making a scene in my class and so help me if your hair isn't back to its natural colour by tomorrow I will report you straight to tsunade! She will definitely not be lenient on your punishment for breaking school rules!"

"BUT IT IS NATURAL!!"

Ok I yelled! Wouldn't you have though? This guy had to be taking the chocolate bourbon! It pissed me off!

"THAT'S IT YOU WILL NOT BACK CHAT ME! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!! NOW SIT DOWN!!"

So I sat down. First day and I had an after school detention! This sucked!

You know what maybe I should just dye my hair a normal colour! I don't exactly want this to happen again any time soon!

* * *

**Poor sakura it sucks when people call you a liar when your telling the truth!**

**I'm happier with that chapter!**

**-Hits author on the head-**

**DAMN IT I WANTS THE NEXT CHAPPY!!**

**-Realises that I am the author-**

**Oh crap … who was that random kid that I hit?**

**-Sweeps body under carpet-**

**Anyways…**

**Next chapter will be up soon, even though I know it was meant to be today!**

**Please review! I want to know exactly what you think of it so far! Trust me this is going to be GOOD!!**


	3. The Nutter With Red Hair

**Well here I am listening to My Chemical Romance (I'm Not Emo –is in denial-) and eating mini Mars bars and teryys chocolate orange (god i should be fat!)**

**Life is good! So lets roll on Chapter 3**

**Oh and for the record I have now officially planned the whole story (Hell yeah I know whats going to happen and how it will end!!! SCORE!!) I feel special!**

**Thanks for reviewing it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I Own A Crush On Gerard Way (Come on who doesn't !?!?) I don't however own Naruto –Sobs-

* * *

**

**Fitting In**

Chapter 3 – The Nutter With Red Hair

"ARGH!!"

That was the most frustrating Detention I have EVER sat through. Well to be honest I haven't actually ever sat through one before, but if I had any comparisons … well that one would have sucked the most!

Jariaya is the most annoying, stuck up and perverted old man I have ever met! Not only did he make me write lines about how I shouldn't dye my hair inappropriate colours (How old fashioned is that?), but also when he had finished lecturing me he pulled out a copy of Playboy!

AND STARTED READING IT!!!

So of course I yelled out loud as soon as he let me out! In fact I yelled so flipping loudly that I bet you an old aged hamster in Uruguay felt his eardrums implode on themselves! I guarantee that you would have done exactly the same thing if you were me!

The bus home was incredibly boring and uneventful, but I barely noticed it for I was too busy creating an elaborate plan of how to A) lure the Alaskan out of Gais eyebrows and B) make Jaraiya pay for what he did!

Because lets face it, he was a prick! Though I really am going to have to dye my hair a different colour, because a lot of other teachers have commented on it today (none overreacted like old pervy maths dude though!).

I'll ask Ino to sort out the colour and stuff so we can commence the GREAT DYE JOB!!!

Well anyway the bus had finally pulled up at the bus stop near my favourite cow patty field that I had almost slid and died in this morning! I was extremely thankful to be home.

First day of high school had been odd, strange, and damn right weird! That school has a hell of a lot of nutters!

Take Neji for example.

He may be Hinatas cousin, but he is far from being nice and kind like the raven-haired girl! The dude is a total ass hole! The first thing he said to me was this:

"Your destiny is to fail in life!"

No joke that is what he said! To be fair I had just flicked a lot of paint into his long hair, but that is beside the point!

And don't even get me started on Sai!

The dude is OBSESSED with penises! It is not exactly pleasant! He spent the whole of English class asking this boy called Shikamaru if his was bigger than 6 inches!

The guy is totally freaky!

So yes the sweet seclusion of the countryside that I know live in was a blessed welcome!

Unfortunately I walked down the road lost in my thought track, and completely failed to notice that someone had been walking exactly in front of me. Perfectly angled for a spectacular collision. Before I knew it I had crashed into the chest of a tall, red haired boy.

"What the hell do you think your doing bitch?" he spat, shoving me away from him with a pretty brutal force.

I felt my heart start to race in my chest. I'm not used to people talking to me like that. It was really scary. I think I tried to stutter an apology, but it didn't work.

In a Flash of red the boy had pinned me against a nearby wall… by my neck.

A huge glint of anger sparked in his jade eyes, tearing apart my face without even touching it. I could feel the fear spreading rapidly through my body as he shook me roughly, making my head bang against the bricks behind it.

This boy was going to kill me!

"I said what do you think your doing!!" He yelled into my face, spit flecks flying out of his mouth and spraying my face.

"I'm s-s-sorry! I d-d-didn't see you!!" I managed to squeak; as I felt his hands start to tighten their hold on my throat. I couldn't help but let a few tears of total fear escape from the side of my eye.

Any minute now he would clench and my life would be gone.

"Oh … Ok … um … Sorry"

I blinked. What the hell had this guy just apologised?

I slid down onto the floor, back against the wall. The boy had let go of me! He had let go and was now standing before me with an odd look on his face!

Was that a look of guilt?

What on earth was going on?

I could tell by the way he stood that he half expected me just to run. Run away from him and hope to god that he wouldn't ever bump into me again.

Oh like hell I was going to act like a coward! The guy had almost suffocated me!

"What the Fuck is your problem? DO you have NO RESPECT for anyone? Here I am minding my own business, accidentally bumping into you and you try to flipping KILL ME! I didn't even bump into you very hard! JEEZ!! MERDE!!!!!"

My turn to yell at him. My blood fully boiled inside its veins, and his face! It was a picture.

You could completely tell that this was the sort of person who was extremely used to having a lot of power over people! The last thing he had expected was for me to start laying into him!

You know I think I even saw a glint of admiration in those intense eyes of his!

"Yes I know I did a very stupid and incredibly irresponsible thing. Your right I have no respect for anyone and I over reacted! … Happy? I admitted it!" he replied, offering a helping hand.

Well I was sitting on the floor!

"Doesn't justify it you know!" I muttered in reply as I half-heartedly took his hand and let him pull me to my feet.

"Sorry, I know, but I'm so stressed out. You were the poor unsuspecting person that had to feel my wrath!" he chuckled in reply.

I looked at him. Actually it was probably the only time I had properly looked at his face.

HOLY MOTHER OF THE VIRGIN MARY! HE'S SO HOT!!!

I am not joking! The guy might be completely nuts but my god he is beyond gorgeous!

He's tall, about a foot taller than me at least and so well built! Even through his black jacket I can tell that he has an amazingly muscled abdomen!

Oh gosh I think my heart just spontaneously combusted!

And his hair! It's red … not ginger … blood red! Slightly long and a little bit spiky, but definitely messy and tousled.

So hot!

He has dark black kohl all around his eyes, perfectly defining the incredibly jade of his Iris!

Those eyes! Oh my god I could drown in them!!

And the tattoo on his forehead! Japanese Kanji …

OK MENTAL SLAP TIME! Focus Sakura you are not going to fall hopelessly in love with a boy who just tried to kill you!

Snap out of it!

Well that seemed to do the trick for me! Like I have said I have self-control!

I had self-control over Sasuke; I can definitely have in over this hotty!

"I'm Gaara by the way! I live down the road here. Look I haven't ever seen you around before! Are you new?"

"Yep newer than a new person on a new day in May! That's me! Just moved here from France!" I replied goofily.

Newer than a new person on a new day in May? What a retard I am! The guy … Gaara … well I don't think he minded too much! He actually laughed in reply!

He has a nice laugh!

"Oh that's really cool! So I guess you're a Konoha high kid like me then? That place is the pits! The teachers drive me around the bend! They honestly have no control over anyone …"

And he just started mouthing off about the teachers! It was like nothing at all had happened between us!

How can someone just act so normal around someone they have just met and tried to kill in cold blood?

In fact how on earth was I managing to get along with him?

THIS MAKES NO SENSE!!

But you know what I said?

This:

"Oh tell me about it! That Jariaya he gave a fucking detention because apparently my hair isn't natural! The cheek!"

YES I STARTED TALKING CIVILLY TO HIM!

Oh what is the world coming to?

"Not natural? Oh well obviously it's a horrible colour! No one would dye it that way voluntarily!" He replied matter-of-factly!

OH NO HE DID NOT JUST DISS MY PINK HAIR!!

MOTHER FUCKER I WILL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB AND FEED HIM TO A CARNIVOUROUS PORPOS!!

"Kindly kiss off and die you mother fucking piece of scummy …"

"No I'm kidding! Your hairs nice! Calm down pinkie!" he replied with a laugh and a strange sort of secret smile.

Gaara didn't really appear to be the sort of person that would openly smile… but that secret smile… it's actually really nice! It makes you think he has some kind of secret private joke that he is enjoying. I know that that should make me paranoid … but for some reason it didn't!

"My name is Sakura!" I laughed, "Call me Pinkie and say goodbye to you knee caps!"

"Oh fine then be that way! So how old exactly are you? Because to be honest you don't look old enough to be in high school!"

He had that secret little smile again. I could tell he was joking. How strange is this situation? One minute I'm scared that he's going to pull my existence away from the planet, then next we're joking like old friends!

The world works in mysterious ways.

"You cheeky git! For your information I am 16! How old are you? 5?"

"No I'm 16 thank you! I'd watch your tongue! You have no idea who you're messing with!"

"Actually I think I do! Was that not you pinning me against the wall just now?"

And basically this is exactly how we carried on for the next hour! Sure we eventually realised that we probably should start walking down the road, but like hell was I going to let him tease me without feeling my wrath of merciless teasing in return!

"Oh crap this is my house!" I squeaked as I finally recognised the winding path and large maple tree that stood in my front garden.

"I had better be off! I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow!" I said with a sunny smile (I hope).

He just shrugged.

"Yeah whatever! I'll see you around Sak!"

Strange kid that one!

* * *

**Wow Gaara has a weird split personality thing going on!**

**I have a friend just like that though! One minute he's severely pissed off and on a murderous rampage… the next he's joking around and fully teasing me!**

**AWW THAT WAS SO SWEET –blows into hanky-**

**Sorry I have a house party this weekend so no update til monday!**

**Please review this chappy! **

**I love reviews so badly!!! They make me feel like I'm not wasting my time writing stories when I should be revising! (Maths GCSE Module in 2 weeks! ARGH!)**


	4. Sleepover

**I very much love you all for reviewing! It rawks like a munchkin eating chocolate sprinkles on Orange Wednesday!!**

**Yes it really does rock that much!**

**I did my very best to make sure I could update today! I wasn't going to, but I had an hour or 2 to kill before I had to hit the sack!**

**This is what happens when you rave all weekend and wake up on a trampoline ... probebly shouldn't do that again.**

**I am still feeling the effects even 2 days later!**

**Anyways chapter 3 in all its amazingness!**

**Disclaimer: Despite my constant begging, Masashi Kishimoto still hasn't let me buy Naruto from him. **

**

* * *

**

**Fitting In**

Chapter 4: Sleepover

You know that Gaara kid is actually not that bad! Ok yes he did go a bit nuts and try and kill me when I first ran into him, but since then we've actually become surprisingly good friends!

It seems that every single day this week I have ended up hanging out with him after school for a while.

And he's really nice!

Well maybe a bit insane at times, and he has a lot of strange mood swings. One minute he's laughing and joking and the next he's severely pissed off.

But when I got past all of that I found that I actually really enjoy being in his company!

Take last Tuesday for example! We were sitting on the park swings when out of absolutely nowhere a random seagull shoots down out of the sky and ATTACKS MY HEAD!! It fully yanked a small lock of my pink hair off of my scalp! I was pissed!

Needless to say I spent the next 15 minutes chasing that damn bird around the slide and roundabout! It evaded capture… but very barely! And trust me one day I shall victor over that goddamn piece of bird flu!

Well I had finally admitted defeat, looked around and there was Gaara rolling around on the floor, tears in his eyes and clutching his sides.

He was laughing!

"Oh god I'm sorry, but honestly Sak you should've seen your face! It was a picture! Oh my god I think I'm dieing!" he spluttered between every burst of laughter!

And instead of totally flipping at him, because he had laughed at my misfortune, I simply laughed back. I mean he was right! It had been completely hilarious!

There is hardly anyone alive on this entire planet that has made me see how stupidly funny my actions can be.

It's a good thing!

There is one thing that continues to puzzle me about the red head though, and that's the fact that despite the fact he says that he is in my school… I haven't ever seen him in any of my classes, in the corridors or anywhere!

I've looked out for him though. Checked classrooms, under sinks, in Gais eyebrows. I even subconsciously found myself wondering whether he had crawled into Lees to keep that Mexican company!

Yet the fact remains that I just don't think he ever turns up for school!

It's a bit of a tetchy subject though, because I did once bring it up.

It didn't end too well.

So since then I've sort of left the subject be. The last thing I want is for him to stop seeing me!

Oh dear lord that makes us sound like a couple! But I really don't like him in that way! REALLY! I mean sure he is insanely good-looking, hot, amazing and gorgeous, but I just don't see him in any other way than a friend!

I am not the sort of person that falls for their best friends! That is exactly what Gaara and me are! Best friends! There isn't a hope in hell that I will degrade myself by falling in love with him!

Seriously!

"Sakura Inos at the door! SO GET UP!!"

Honestly does my mother NEVER get fed up with constantly yelling at me! I mean I know It's midday on a Saturday and that I've been lying here reminiscing for about an hour, but she could have at least dialled down the volume a tad!

Oh Crap actually maybe she did a good thing! Holy Shizzle Inos here already?

We're not meant to be going shopping for another hour at least!

I shifted my head on my pillow so it faced my very cool deathnote clock (A birthday present from my best mate in France, courtesy of Ebay!). It was 1:00pm! Well maybe I had infact slept in for a good few days longer than necessary?

But hey it's the weekend and me and that crazy blonde are heading off to the mall in town to celebrate the fact I have now survived my first Month of highschool!

I feel very proud!

"Oh Sak are you still in bed? Your mum said that you would at least be up by now girl!"

"ARGH INO HOW'D YOU GET INTO ME ROOM??"

Well it was a pretty unnerving sight when your friend walks into your room the minute after you have awoken form the magic realms of Sakuraland!

"I used the door you Muppet! Is that not how normal people usually enter rooms! Get up! YOO HOO SAK??"

This remark was promptly followed by a lot of hand waving in front of my face, as I tried to crawl back under my duvet.

"Nooo go away!! I WANTS SLEEEEP!!" I moaned form under the warm duvety depths.

"Oh no you don't I came here so we could go shopping and going shopping is exactly what I plan on us doing! NOW UP!!" the blonde yelled in my ear, whilst throwing my L plushie at my head!

So I had too give in. Partly, because she highjacked my duvet and also because I had been looking forward to checking out the mall ever since Hinata showed up at school with that incredible Vivienne Westwood handbag!

Dragging myself out of my bed in a similar manner to how I normally do on a school day, I yanked open my wardrobe and proceeded to get dressed (after having thrown Ino out of my room with the help of a pair of Salad tongs, which I had no idea I even had!)

God I hate early mornings!

x……………x…………….x

"Woooooooooooooooooow!"

It had to be the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in the whole 16 years of my life.

Konoha mall in all its amazing glory!

"Yes indeedy the incredibleness of it can be overwhelming, but focus girl we have to get you that handbag! Vivienne Westwood is actually closed at the moment, but Zara does have an amazing one that would be a superior replacement!" Ino said happily, before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me into the throng of weekend shoppers.

She was right as well the handbags in Zara were so awesome I'm surprised they weren't glowing like a second sun from their shelves in the shop!

Needless to say it really didn't take me very long to spend all of my savings!

Maybe I should take lessons in how to say no to an incredibly persuasive sales assistant (Well you too would buy a T-shirt if a guy that looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model, told you it would match your pretty green eyes!). Thank god for Ino, who somehow managed to pull me away in time for us to go and grab a late lunch!

"So I'm guessing that next thing on our agenda would be the hair dye!" said the blonde over a small plate of Sushi.

"Yeah I think that would be a very good idea! I have left it far too long! I mean Jaraiya giving me detention has become an annual thing! I definitely think it's time I put a stop to them!" I replied.

My hair is still its usual bright shiny Pink, and yes I am suffering badly because of it at school! The crazy blonde was 100 percent correct in thinking that I needed to dye it and soon!

"Great! Boots have a pretty ok range of hair dyeing products so we can go and check that out in a minute, but if all else fails there is always the hair salon that my mum goes to! They sell the most incredibly natural looking colours!"

"Ok whatever you say girl you're the boss here!" I sighed, before attacking a questionable sushi roll with my chopsticks.

"Well out of interest what colour are you aiming for?"

Ouch she had me there! Honestly I hadn't really thought much about it!

But now… well maybe I should start to weigh up my options.

"How about Blonde?" Ino asked.

Mental image of me with blonde hair is popping up and if I'm totally honest I look far too much like a wanabe Ino!

"Nope not today!"

"Well how about Black?"

"ARGH NO I AM NOT EMO!! Me with black hair is far too depressing! I am not someone that feels a need to become one of the living dead! So I say no to black as well!"

"Ginger?"

"NO! Next colour!"

"Brown?"

"Actually that might not look so bad! What do you reckon my friend?"

I could see her mind working its little cogs as it generated an image of me with light honey coloured hair.

"Sak my pal I do believe we have cracked it!"

Oh good that didn't take nearly as long as I had imagined I it would.

Now to find the perfect colour to prepare for the GREAT DYING JOB!!!

x……………x…………….x

"Ino you mad women your getting the stupid stuff in my eyes!!"

EET BURNS!!!! Why the hell did they test this on animals to check that it wouldn't melt my eyeballs to jelly when it went ahead and did it anyway?

What a waste of an animal's life!

I think I'll be writing to PETA to ask for membership!

"Well stop wriggling would you? I'm trying to wash the god forsaken stuff in!"

Wash it in? She had me in a headlock over her bathroom sink! If this is the kind of pain you have to go through to avoid getting unnecessary detentions then I wish I'd taken my chances!

"Well hurry up you evil overlord before I scratch your eyes out with a bottle of shower gel!" I muttered into the side of the basin.

"Ok ok! Right I'm finished! We'll have to wash it out later, but to be honest I'll just leave it till morning!"

"What but what if I get the dye all over your futon? Your mum would eat me alive with Worchester sauce and ranch dressing!" I replied whilst twisting my hair into this weird plastic bag thingy and then covering that with a towel just to be on the safe side.

"Oh it'll be fine! Besides I'm pretty sure this crap washes out of fabric! They wouldn't have sold it to us other wise!"

I followed her out of the bathroom, across the landing and into her bedroom.

Let me tell you this right now! Ino Yamanaka has a huge bedroom! It is at least 80 zillion times bigger than mine! I mean she has a king sized bed! KING SIZED!

Why do I get the crummy Futon if she gets that beast? I ask you that!

I think I might have been able to live with the jealousy of the immense size of this room, but when I saw she had the COMPLETE series of Deathnote AND Dramacon I think I was tipped over the edge!

"Oh my good sweet merciful lord you have all of my favourite manga!" I managed to splutter as I reached her bookshelf that was heaving under the weight of all the manga volumes!

"Yep plus I have the Deathnote film!!" Ino said happily "You know we can watch it if you like! It's got English subtitles!"

My jaw completely hit the floor! I have wanted to see that film since I realised it existed! Oh what an incredibly amazing twist of fate!

"Ino Yamanaka did I ever tell you that I loved you?"

I plonked myself down in a beanbag in front of her TV, bowl of pre-prepared popcorn at the ready.

"No you didn't! Now shut up and watch the amazingness that is Deathnote unfold before your very eyes!"

x……………x…………….x

I stared in awe as the end credits popped up at the end of the film.

"OhMyGodThatFilmTotallyKickedAssAndWasn'tLightJustSoHot!!!I WantLsBabies!"

"Sak you are making absolutely no sense what so ever so I will take that as a sign that you thoroughly enjoyed that film!" Ino laughed as I started babbling some more about how hot the actors were and how much I wanted to bear their children!

"Hells yes!" was really all I managed to splutter in return through a mouth of left over stale popcorn.

"You know you are just how Naruto said Sasuke was like when he saw this film, except for the fact he didn't want to make babies with the entire cast!" Ino said brightly.

I watched as her face perked up as she mentioned Sasukes name. She was like a lovesick puppy!

"Oh Ino your obsession with Sasuke amuses me no end!"

"Yeah I know I'm a hopeless romantic, but I mean at least I have come to believe it will never ever happen!" she replied sadly.

"Oh what ever! Ino you know full well that is a blatant lie!"

"Well up until recently I thought exactly that but after what Naruto told me I am so far out of the game not even a set of rules and a map could help me find my way back in!" she replied in a monotone voice.

"Ok what did that crazy blonde say, because I swear I will shove his big mouth shut if it's all total lies!" I screeched in return.

"Well word is that Sasuke thinks you're totally hot! Naruto says that he never ever shuts up about you Sak!" she replied with a very sad and probably forced smile.

I could feel my jaw practically hit the floor even before she finished her sentence. Sasuke Uchiha hottest mother fudger alive (except maybe Gaara) liked me? Was she frikking kidding me?

"Oh Sweet merciful Mary are you having a laugh Ino?" I mumbled.

"I wish hun! But look really don't let me hold you back! You should totally go and ask him out I mean it's Sasuke Uchiha!" she sighed.

"Yeah but that really isn't fair on you Ino! I'm not going to do anything about this!" I replied in what I can only hope was a bit of a comforting voice.

"Well you do what you like Sak! Listen I'm tired so I'm gonna hit the sack your welcome to thumb through my Manga collection though!"

God what a tangled web destiny is weaving for me!

* * *

**Wow that was the longest chapter yet!**

**And in case you haven't already realised I do very much have a large obsession with deathnote!**

**I want L's Babies (But not as much as Gaaras!)**

**Check out my deviant if you want further proof of mine obsession!**

**I want to hear what you think! Every single person that has read it! Whether you have an account on here or not! So please review and make me feel like devoting my evening to writing fanfic is worthwhile! XD**


	5. Hurt

**I was meant to write this yesterday –Slaps wrists- but the manga I ordered off the internet (Dramacon volume 3) finally arrived and I got a bit preoccupied with reading it!**

**So I'm writing it today!!!**

**Enjoy and thanks so much for those of you that reviewed! i can't tell you how great it made me feel 8D**

**Disclaimer: You guessed it I don't own Naruto! Never have, never will …well actually … -masashi death glares- … meep! … No nope I will never own**!

* * *

**Fitting In**

Chapter 5 – Hurt

I can't get used to my new hair! It's just so weird! One minute my head glows brighter than a big mutant pink marshmallow that's on a vicious rampage around the city, the next I have a head of hair that is … well … boring!

Don't get me wrong I love the colour! I mean having light honey coloured hair sort of suits me, but it's just going to take some getting used to I guess!

Mum wasn't entirely sure though! I think for the first time in her life she was struck dumb! Sort of makes a nice change from her constant yelling!

My little brother on the other hand simply told me "Why does your hair look like that stuff that comes out of a bees butt?" Personally I think he was reading into the "Honey" colour just a little too much!

I really want to know what Gaara thinks though! NOT because I care that much about his opinion, but because I want more of an impartial view on the matter!

Ok moving on from the hair, because lets face it the hair isn't the only issue I'm having right now. There is the whole Sasuke thing!

ARGH!! Why does everything have to be so complicated when it comes to guys! I mean I know he is hotter than a hot person that has been made to sit in a boiling hot bath on the hottest day in summer, but I just can't for the life of me bring myself to feel any attraction towards him!

Not even a tiny little crush!

In fact even if I did like him in that way (Which trust me I definitely don't) there is always the minor (I say minor I mean HUGE!) problem of my best friend Inos undying love for him!

Like I said why does everything have to be complicated!!!

I felt my face collide with a lamppost, and my thought track was abruptly cut off.

"OWWWW!"

That was my own fault I should have been looking where I was going instead of brooding over whatever the hell I like to call "My big problems".

It's Sunday and mum has sent me out to the shop that is miles away from our house to get milk!

I wouldn't normally care, but it's freezing!! Really, really cold in fact!

I really don't see why she couldn't have jumped in the car and driven there herself! It would have been a lot quicker and I would not be freezing off various parts of myself that I didn't even know existed!

The cold can make you aware of very odd things!

Let me tell you this though, when I say the shop is miles away from our house, I'm definitely not exaggerating! It is (too be precise) 5 miles to the corner shops, and being the lucky son of a gun that I am, I have to trek there in the freezing cold iciness of rural Britain!

"ARGHH HEDGE SAVE ME!!" I yelled out loud as I almost slipped up on my ass for the millionth time today.

The path up the hill was getting very slippery due to all the ice, and more than once I had to grab onto a near bye hedge to prevent myself from nose-diving onto the frozen water.

It seemed like an eternity before I finally reached the top.

I pulled my scarf tighter around my mouth, as a rush of wind swept into me, wiping a chill through my body.

If anyone had looked at me now, they would have been barely able to register me as a human being let alone a girl! The hood of my hooded jacket covered a good portion of my forehead (Not that I was complaining! I hate my high forehead!) and the scarf came up to my nose! Well come on I was cold!

I had finally reached the top of the hill, but as I was about to descend, I felt my foot catch on something and I flew head first into the dirt.

"Haha! That was a good one Haku ma man! I can't believe the old leg swing still works!"

And in that single moment I felt my blood run cold as I recognised the voice that came from behind me.

Konan.

The girl with blue hair.

The girl who broke her boyfriends arms.

The most terrifying girl in the whole school.

A greebo no less.

And it was just my luck that I had caught her with Haku and this other boy (who I didn't recognised, I mean his hood totally covered his face!).

Before I had even a chance to get up I felt an army booted foot collide with the side of my chest, knocking into one of my ribs.

CRACK

The break was heard loudly, but I couldn't even register it. The pain hurt so much! I could barely think it was so painful. All I could utter was a single long and agonising scream.

"Oh shut up you bitch!"

A second kick, this time on the other side of me. It forced my body sideways, giving me a view of Konan and the mystery boy who were laughing down at me.

Another sickening crack.

I felt blind! The pain clouded my vision so much!

"ARGGGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed again.

I tried to get up despite my broken ribs, but the anonymous boy was far too quick for me. He grabbed me by the scruff off my jacket and started to knee me in the stomach.

Over and over and over.

Crack, Crack, CRACK

I continued to scream. Tears streaming down my face as the agony spread into my stomach and spinal cord.

I felt so sick I'm surprised I didn't throw up from the pain that.

I flayed my arm, trying desperately to hit his face, but he dropped me and grabbed my wrist.

The stupid motherfucker! And I still couldn't see his face properly!

A kick to my head forced me to splay on the pavement. I tried to hit out, but I just couldn't move my arms anymore!

Shit I think he hit a synapse in my spine! The shit heads paralysed me!

I fully began to panic then.

I really don't think I'm actually going to get out of this alive!

"Oh come on Gaara just finish her!"

…

Gaara?

Oh my god she JUST SAID HE WAS GAARA!

GAARA!

An immense stabbing pain ripped its way through my chest, tearing at my heart and organs like a virtual knife. I couldn't even begin to stop the tears that spurted out of my tear ducts.

Or the blood that dribbled out of my mouth as I forced myself to cough and clear my windpipe of the red liquid that was building up in it.

Gaara

It was Gaara who was doing this too me

I felt so betrayed!

So …

So …

So …

Heartbroken.

I stared up at him, and watched in total horror and agony as his hood fell back and I saw his face.

A face adorned with a horrific leer that I had never seen on him before.

"Adios bitch!"

And then I couldn't see anymore. His foot smashed into my ribs, breaking the remaining few.

The pain just blocked out everything, my body shut down.

Everything went black.

* * *

**All I can say is: GAARA YOU BASTARD!**

**-Starts attacking my Gaara plushy with a plastic fork-**

**WHY? WHY? WHY?**

**-Grumbles-**

**You had best review god damn it!**

**You had best review after reading that! **

**Have a heart people!! **

REVIEW!! 

**Oh and thanks for reading 8D**


	6. Hospital Thoughts

**So sorry I did not update yesterday! I did start writing it, but I just couldn't get into it at all! And this is a chapter that is pretty important!**

**I am so sorry I just left everyone hanging after chapter 5! **

**So here you go chapter 6!!**

**Disclaimer: I own my fully broken heart, but not Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Fitting In**

Chapter 6 – Hospital thoughts

"Oh Sakura sweetie!"

At the sound of my mothers' tearful voice I finally managed to force my eyelids open, but with great difficulty. My entire body just felt so heavy! Like I had mutated into a rock.

Well no because that sounds funny, and I don't feel at all like joking.

My memory is cloudy, and I can't remember too much about what happened, just that my chest feels like someone has put it through a blender.

"Oh Sakura your alive!"

I pulled my eyes to look into the pitiful and tearstained face of my mother.

And seeing her there, an empty shell of a person, crying and shaking uncontrollably on her chair, it just made me break down.

Right there and then exactly where I was lying.

I just started sobbing like a small wounded child, because I just couldn't stop the pain and heartache.

The stinging emotions that was coursing around my body.

There's just something about seeing a parent like that! It just makes you wake up and realise just what sort of situation your in.

"Oh my gosh I thought I'd lost you!"

"I …" I whispered in return. I couldn't seem to put any other words into my mouth.

"No shush don't say anything! It might a bit of pressure on your ribs! And they're broken enough as it is! They've put you in a cast for the time being honey, your probably going to be in here a while! I don't know how long, but the doctor says that you might be able to do a bit of your recovery at home. And when you're strong enough you can go too school! Everything will be normal honey I swear …" Mum said, taking my hand in hers. I swallowed as I saw some of the tubes from the drip running into my arms. I just felt like something from a sci-fi film. An alien that they're testing on.

"Mum … I … school?"

"Yes I know I know, it will be difficult, but you can have a wheelchair if you don't think you can do it! But I want you to get back to normal as soon as you can! I've rung your head teacher and she understands fully!"

No she hadn't understood me. I mean how can I go back to school after what happened? I can't… I just … I can't face him.

"The people … the ones … they did… this!" I spluttered as I jerked my neck up to try and sit up.

The pain in my chest! Dear lord it was unbearable!

" I know honey! Someone did this too you! I know that! They wont be able to stay away for long! I just … I wish that the police would be more helpful. They say that this has happened before, but they just don't seem to be able to do anything!"

So that's how it is. They do this over and over and over and because everyone is scared, they just get away with it!

Why is this happening?

"Oh I'm so sorry darling I have to go! The doctors said 10 minutes and you need sleep! I will come back very soon!"

Then she just got up and left. Tearstained smile and a half hearted wave, and I'm left all alone.

I wish she hadn't gone. I don't want to be left all alone with my thoughts.

It's starting to flood back into my memory now. Everything that has happened.

Gaara.

I just, I just

I can't believe he has done this! I thought I knew him! I honestly believed I knew exactly who he was!

My friend

Someone I cared about

Someone who cared about me.

Yet look what he's done.

He broke 3 of my ribs and fractured a few others! He put me in hospital!

After everything he just … he almost killed me.

My mind, it's just racing so much and I can't focus on anything but him!

There's so much heartache involved and I just hadn't thought it would ache as much as it has! The honest truth is well …

I'm falling in love with him.

No

Not anymore

Not after this

I was falling in love with him

But I'm not going to be any more.

I just can't do that to myself. I can't do that to my friends. I can't do that to my family.

I can't love someone who has hurt me after making me feel this way.

I can't love anyone that would even think about doing this to someone!

The greebo clic is just a one-way ticket to hell, and there isn't anyway I can do that!

I'll just have to get over him, avoid him and pray to god he doesn't ever come back.

School is going to be a problem, but I'm just going to have to hope that he continues not to show up.

I can't love him any more.

Not …

Not after this.

* * *

**-Sobs-**

**Oh that was unbelivably hard to write it just brought back so many emotions!**

**I'm so sorry but it isn't likely that i will be updating this weekend! I have other commitments someone and then i have fame rehearsels as well!**

**Add that to homework and i just don't have enough time (I will try to though i just can't promise anything!)**

**Please review though! (does anyone know how long ribs take ot heal?)**


	7. Sasuke

**-Appears from inside an upturned cardboard box- why hello again!**

**A very big thank you to all my lovely and awesomely awesome reviewers! To you I will always be grateful!**

**ATTENTION: I have not only got a big production of the musical "Fame" coming up, but a GCSE maths module too! If I don't pass this module with at least a B, I can kiss goodbye to getting into college!**

**So as a result of this: There will be no updates at all in the next 2 weeks due to my intense revision schedule.**

**I am unbelievably sorry and I AM NOT abandoning the story! Far from it! So please stay tuned!**

**Here's the next chapter and I apologise in advance for any inaccurate ideas (e.g. how long it takes for ribs to heel etc etc)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because I'm really that stupid.**

**

* * *

Fitting In**

Chapter 7 – Sasuke

Yeah thanks mum, thanks a lot.

So much for the wonderful and caring mother that catered to my every need whilst I was nursing my pitiful broken bones! Oh no, now I have the old dragon back!

The one that yells at me every single bloody waking hour of the day!

Yes that stupid woman.

You will never believe what she is making me do! My bones have only been fully healed for a mere few DAYS and she is already starting on me to get back to school.

Is she insane? I can't go back to school! No way! Not after everything that's happened!

I mean everyone knows whats been going on.

EVERYONE!

Well you know what if everyone knows how come the fucking police are totally oblivious? They still haven't even started to realise that it was Konan, Haku and … him that have done this!

BUT EVERYONE STILL KNOWS ANYWAY!!

I don't think I'm really going to be able to face this. I would constantly be looking over my shoulder, checking that the blue haired punk isn't standing there with a knife ready to slit my throat.

I'd be on the look out for that crazy transsexual psychopath, making sure he isn't anywhere to be seen with his rock hard doc martins, ready to kick me to death.

And I know that … he isn't in school.

But

What if he suddenly comes back?

What if … what if he …

What if I see him and fall for him all over again, even after all the crazy shit he's done to me.

I am not strong enough for that! I can't even bring myself to say his name! How am I ever going to be able to face him!

It's a wonder I've made it this far without bumping into him, I mean we live on the same road for crying out loud!

Though I have found out exactly why it is he hasn't been in school.

To be honest it isn't even a surprise after everything he's put me through!

…

He was excluded for 3 months, because he stabbed his brother in a corridor.

….

HE STABBED HIS OWN BROTHER!

And from what Ino told me, his brother almost died from the loss of blood.

And all that sad motherfucker got was a 3-month exclusion!

The police didn't get involved or anything!

This town is unbelievably corrupt! It's like the whole of the greebo clic has society wrapped around they're little fingers, and the police, the authorities and even the stupid teachers manage to turn a blind eye to everything that goes on.

You know it's a marvel that he even managed to get punished!

I felt like a fool when I told Ino what happened.

I explained everything to her:

When I first met him

Becoming friends with him

How he was never in school

The fight

And

The heartbreak.

She sat and let me talk.

She held me tightly like the brilliant friend she is, whilst I sobbed my heart out.

And

She explained to me about just what sort of person he is.

It was so hard to come to grips with what an idiot I had been. Every single shred of dignity had ever possessed just vanished into thin air.

And all because of that jerk.

Mum hasn't got a clue about any of that though. That's probably one of the reasons why she's making me go to school again.

That's what I'm doing now. Staring out of our car window watching the greenery turn into an urban landscape on my way to Konoha high.

It's like apocalypse now.

x……………x…………….x

"Sakura! Oh thank god! I was so worried when you weren't on the bus this morning and you said you were coming back today and I was so worried …" Ino started babbling as I took one step out of the car.

"Oh sorry Hun, I forgot to ring ahead and pre-warn you! Listen my ribs still hurt quite a bit, can you give me a hand?" I managed to say, cutting into her rant.

I bent forward and pulled myself out of the car, whilst the crazy blonde pulled my bag out of the boot and handed me my crutch.

I had taken to walking with a crutch ever since the doctor told me I could start to walk around again.

And even though my ribs were technically fixed they still stung like mad, the crutch did dull the pain down a bit at least.

"No I'll carry your bag Sak!" Hinata sang as I went to pull it out of Inos grip.

"Yeah there is no way you can carry it!" The blonde agreed, whilst she handed it to Hinata with a satisfied grin.

"God guys I'm not THAT crippled I can carry my own firkin bag!" I moaned, trying and failing to prise the bag out of the raven-haired girls grip.

"Your friends are right Sakura, no pressure! your chest is still a bit tender"

I glared daggers in my mothers' direction after this statement, and she took that as her cue to leave.

"Oh Sak I thought you were going to dye your hair back again! You know after the run in with whatsisface!" Ino sighed whilst taking a small lock of my hair in her fingers and observing the light honey colour with a small frown.

"Yes I know, but after breaking my ribs, there isn't any way in hell I can face one of Jaraiyas lectures! Trust me it's staying this way! At least until I can persuade the queen to write and tell old lady Tsunade to tell her that pink is in fact my natural hair colour!" I sighed in reply, whilst hobbling through the front doors of the school.

The second I placed one foot over the threshold and into the atrium, everyone just went totally silent.

Dead ghostly silent.

Hundreds of heads just twisted to stare at me as I pulled myself along the floor, wincing slightly when I bashed my ribs against my arm (Accidentally obviously! I sooo wanted to make myself look like a helpless loser in front of what appeared to be a crowd of the ENTIRE SCHOOL!)

"Why are they staring?" I finally managed to squeak as I passed a very curious looking bunch of Indies whose usual peace loving ethics appeared to have been disturbed with my … um … negative vibes?

"Sak sweetie, I wasn't joking when I told you that EVERYONE knew what happened. Not about you and him obviously, but your whole run in with the Greebos!" Ino whispered in reply.

WHAT?

I thought the crazy bitch had been exaggerating when she told me that!!

Everyone knew?

Oh god I am so officially dead!

I'm so dead that even a frikkin Dodo is less dead than me!!

"SAKURA OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE!!!! SAAKKUUURRAA!!!!!"

The loud and obnoxious tones of a certain Naruto Uzumaki echoed, louder than an avalanche tremor, through the school building, as I saw the insane blonde coursing through the silent crowds, a look of total joy on his face.

Watching Hinata transform into a bright tomato I knew it was official.

I was Dead.

x……………x…………….x

"Wow Sak it is so good to have you back! Teasing Neji in art has not been nearly as fun without you and your army of paintbrushes attacking from behind!" Naruto chuckled, as he leaned back in his chair in the English classroom.

Our teacher, Kakashi, was so far passed caring about what was going on in his class that he'd taken out a book and was reading it, feet up on his desk.

It was just one of those days, when not even the teachers really gave a shit about what was going on.

I was being cautious though. English was now a very dangerous class to be in for me.

Konan was sat 2 tables behind me, and I could feel her eyes tearing into my back, stabbing at my shoulders with her horrible death glare.

"Naruto that's great but please keep your voice down a bit, your drawing the attention of certain dangerous individuals!" I hissed in the blondes' ear, before slumping down on my desk and propping a book up in front of my face.

"Oh woops yeah sorry about that Sak, you know what I'm like with my volume button!"

"Yeah you don't have one! But please please please could you try? I don't want my ribs broken again!"

"Ok ok ok, I'll shut up." Naruto sighed, running his hands through his hair and stealing a small and subtle glance in Hinatas direction.

I couldn't help but smirk.

"For petes sake would you just ask her out already!" I giggled softly, so only Naruto could here me.

"Shut up Sak you don't know what you're talking about!" The obnoxious blonde mumbled back, whilst trying desperately to hide his increasingly red face.

"Yeah sure whatever, but you know just what she thinks of you! Your good to go when you're ready! Try not to care about what sort of gossip you 2 might stir up!"

I replied teasingly.

"Oh actually talking of Gossip you'll never guess whose coming back next week!"

"Oh for gods sake stop changing the subject you idiot!"

"No go on guess! It's totally obvious, but still guess!"

"Ok, umm Kiba?" I sighed.

"No Gaara! 3 months is up he's back in school! You know he's a right laugh even if he is a greebo you'll love him you know!"

…

"Sakura?"

…

"Yoo hoo Sak?"

…

He …

He just said …

Oh no

Oh No

OH NO!!

No I can't deal with this right now.

No

Oh no this can't be HAPPENING!!

I felt my body begin to shake. Shaking like a leaf in a fierce storm.

And these feelings that are pulsing through all of my veins.

Fear, panic, terror

I've got to get out of here.

OH FUCK I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!

My shoulder hit the floor as I slid sideways off of my chair. I felt my ribs bruise, but I couldn't concentrate on that.

I knew Naruto was yelling at me, and I know I should have just sat back in my seat, I mean people were starting to stare.

But I just needed to get out of the rowdy classroom, and fast.

"Kakashi I have to go!" I managed to splutter in the silver haired mans direction.

I didn't bother for a reply.

I pulled back the doorhandle, grabbed my crutch and ran as best I could out of the door and down the corridor.

x……………x…………….x

Crap

Crap

Oh I'm so screwed, I am SO SCREWED!

There isn't a way in hell I'm getting out of this, I just …

… I just …

Oh fuck it … he's coming back!

My legs were working on there own accord.

I was running towards the lockers, along corridors, up stairs.

It's just a blind panic! One horrible blind panic attack that I just can't describe.

How on earth am I going to be able to face the boy that crushed my ribs and totally broke my heart?

I'm just not strong enough!

I crashed heavily into the lockers, and found myself slipping towards the floor, sliding my back against the cold metal of the locked compartments.

How can this be happening?

I mean I knew it was eventually going to happen … but next week?

I'm just not ready to face him.

How can I face him … I

Tears spurted out of my eyes and stained the black fabric of my jeans, as I pulled my knees to my chest.

I mean how on earth can I …

"Are you ok?"

A smooth comforting voice sort of echoed down to me from above my head somewhere, cutting right through my thoughts and pulling me back to reality.

I lifted my chin slightly …

And found myself staring into the big black eyes of

Sasuke Uchiha.

The most popular guy in the entire school.

"Sakura? Are you ok?"

I felt him slide down next to me, arms dangling casually over his bent knees, face staring at me with a small crease of concern on his forehead.

"Um … heh … no I'm not …" I managed to choke in return, before sliding a wrist across my eyes to clear my tears, and smudge my eyeliner.

"Listen I know what happened" The raven-haired boy said softly placing an arm on my shoulder.

"Oh come on who hasn't! The whole bloody school knows what happened!" I spluttered in reply, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Sakura you are going to be ok! I know it's hard to believe, but nothing bad is going to happen to you!"

What? He didn't even know me! He had no idea what the hell was going on!

Why the hell was he being so flipping chummy and sympathetic?

"Look what would you know! You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Yeah your right I don't! But I know that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promise you that Gaara wont hurt you! I really wont let him!" he said softly.

Dude Ino really wasn't kidding when she said he liked me!

I felt his arms wrap around my timid frame.

I don't know why I even let him hug me as I continued to sob softly.

I have no idea why I told him that I appreciated him trying to help me out.

I have no idea why I let Sasuke Uchiha get close to me.

All I do know is that I hope to god…

That he really wont let anything happen to me.

* * *

**Poor Sakura things are not going to well for her! First broken ribs then having to face Gaara in school any day now!**

**I think I'd be having a panic attack too!**

**Like I said no updates for a week or so! Actually I lie I will update on the 19****th**** as I promised in time for praying-cherry-blossom.1's birthday.**

**I don't want to break that promise!**

**Anyway please review (did I mention this seems to be my most reviewed story? I feel incredibly proud!)**


	8. He's Back

**Happy birthday Praying-Cherry-Blossom.1! This is my birthday prezzie to you! Have a brilliant day!**

**And shout out to Rainstar148, because she makes me laugh and reads my stories avidly!**

**Disclaimer: I fail to own any part of Naruto, not even his little finger!

* * *

****Fitting In**

Chapter 8 – He's Back

Oh God

Oh No

Crap

Look I know that I am panicking and that I totally should just relax, but…

He really is back.

Ino rang me late last night and told me. Just 2 words "he's back"

And

I swear I just dropped the phone. There wasn't anything else I could do really! Just drop the phone and stand there with wide eyes and a fearful look reflected on my lip.

Because I couldn't hide anymore.

I couldn't just sit in my house and avoid going into the street.

I couldn't feel like I wouldn't bump into him in the corridors or at the bus stop.

I couldn't feel safe anymore.

He's back and I can't do anything about it!

My ribs don't hurt nearly as much anymore. Well they don't hurt enough to use my crutch at least.

For what it's worth at least I can make a quick escape if I am unlucky enough to bump into him.

And lets face it! I am not a lucky person! I have been living in Konoha for just a few months and I've already almost died!

Twice!

By the same god damn person.

Luck is far from on my side.

There is sasuke's promise though, for what its worth.

'I promise you that Gaara wont hurt you. I really wont let him' 

But come on, Sasuke Uchiha is not going to stand a chance up against him. The raven-haired boy is really quite scrawny compared to Gaara, and he is pretty strong himself!

It is very weird though, because form what I have heard; Sasuke isn't the sort of person that ever feels any emotional bond towards anyone. Not even Naruto.

And Naruto's his best friend.

So why the sudden desire to protect me?

I know I shouldn't even be asking myself this question, because I should be grateful for any support I can get.

But it's niggling in the back of my mind, and I just can't shake it.

Oh my go what am I even think about? This is not prioritising my problems!

I have bigger things to worry about!

I mean he's back!!!

I slide back against my seat on the bus, and look out of the window, watching the trees and fields whiz past me in a soft blur. Around me children are yelling, and laughing. Carefree.

They don't have any reasons to worry.

Totally carefree

Painfully carefree.

"Sak … you are going to be ok aren't you?"

I tear my gaze away from the window and smiled gently at Ino, whose face reflected a look of pure concern. The girl had been fretting about this whole situation almost as much myself, and I think it's maybe a little more than any teenage girl should have to put up with.

Especially when they're not in the situation.

More to the point, especially when they are NEVER going to be in the situation.

Let's face it Inos far too popular and well connected for that to happen.

"Ino I am going to be fine. Please stop worrying" I managed to reply, careful to keep my voice steady and calm.

I really do need to look strong.

I'm totally fed up with being a scared young girl who looks like she's a deer that's been caught in cars headlights. I want people to think that I'm strong enough to handle this.

So I'm putting on a brave face

Putting on a smile

A laugh

When inside I just want to run.

Run and keep running until I just can't run anymore.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt"

She sounded so solemn, that it might have even been slightly funny if it was a different sort of situation.

Yet in this case, it just made me start to panic all over again.

It's just one of the many things that has put my life in perspective.

x……………x…………….x

"Sak I am telling you Gaara is the man! You will totally love him!"

I found my self just staring in total disbelief at the blonde idiot sitting beside me.

Was Naruto Uzamaki really that ignorant?

"Umm Naruto I really doubt it!" I said in reply, being careful to avoid the boys piercing blue eyes.

"I completely agree Sakura! Naruto that is extremely insensitive of you! It is completely unyouthful!" boomed a voice from behind me.

Oh great eyebrow boy had jumped in. Could he not just go buy a pair of tweezers and leave me alone?

Well apparently not.

"Look bushy brows I am not being insensitive you moron!" Naruto sighed in reply, an arm shooting out to hit Lee on the head.

"I beg to differ! It was after all Gaara and 2 of his cronies that landed Sakura in the hospital was it not! And please don't hit me you frikking idiot!" The dark haired boy said icily in return, eyebrows furrowing into a frown, which probably obscured all of the sunlight from entering his eyes.

Well he had really dropped me in it now.

Naruto was the last person who I wanted to know about that.

Not just because he appeared to be so pally with … that boy, but also because his mouth was so big it would ensure that anyone that didn't know, definitely would soon.

"What? Gaara? Nah I know he wouldn't do that he's a decent kind of guy! Doesn't lay into anyone who doesn't deserve it!" Naruto said with a nervous laugh in his voice.

I could feel my heart start to ache again at this comment.

So … I'd deserved it?

He had done it because I had deserved it?

I really didn't know him like I thought I had.

I really hadn't

I could feel my heart just begin to rip itself apart all over again.

"Yeah … well he did ok? Now just drop it" I said in reply, my voice slightly dry and a bit croaky.

My eyes must have betrayed my pain, because the blonde proceeded to extend his arms to me, and take me in a friendly and comforting hug.

The sound of the school bell, which signalled the beginning of morning lessons, caused us to break off from each other.

"I am sorry Sak, look I need to get to French, Anko won't be happy if I'm late, So I'll see you later!"

Yeah, if I live that long.

x……………x…………….x

Stupid teachers with their stupid needs for photocopying and the stupid pieces of paper they insist on forcing on you.

Why?

Why must Orochimaru see a need for me to be the one who needs to take a towering pile of paper to 'Resources' so they can photocopy it?

I mean that just isn't fair!

And this pile of paper, dear god it's like a fucking mountain!

I mean I'm carrying it in my arms and I can't see in front of me.

It is obscuring my vision!

You would think that I would have at least been able to dump half of it on someone else though.

Well it appears that that is not the case.

God I am beyond miffed!

I really can't see what I'm doing or where I'm going!

You know for all I know I could be in the boys bog!

Oh damn I think there's steps at the end of this corridor, and it's totally deserted so no one is going to …

"Ooof"

I felt my entire body just collide with someone that seemed to be standing directly in front of me.

Paper flew everywhere, as I felt my arms fly up into the air as I completely lost my footing, and practically lunged at the unsuspecting person, grabbing at their T-shirt.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? DID YOU NOT SEE I WAS WALKING HERE?"

It was like a glass of freezing water had been trickled down my back.

My blood just rain cold.

I knew that voice.

Hands were tightening around my wrists, as I felt my body be pulled away from the floor and slam into a wall to my right.

Red hair, black lined green eyes, icily expression.

Right in front of my very eyes.

My body just started shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh your that fucking girl! The one that Haku beat the shit out of! You have some nerve bitch!"

Gaara.

His eyes were sort of misted over, like he wasn't all there.

Consumed by some sort of anger, so much so that I doubt he could even make out my face.

In fact, I think he might have been a bit high.

I tried desperately to pull myself out of his intense grip, but it just wasn't working.

I couldn't control my body, my emotions, anything.

Panic just started to totally consume me, tearing me apart as much as the increase of pain in my chest.

I could feel my heart break for the millionth time this month.

I almost yelled out loud, as I felt him pull me back away form the wall, before he slammed me back again.

"Well are you going to apologise? Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

His nose was practically pressed against mine as he said this, eyes narrowed and dangerous.

"Please don't" I managed to whisper in a voice that didn't sound like mine. Edged with panic, fear and sadness.

"SAKURA!!"

What?

I tore my head to the side and saw Sasuke tearing down the hall, eyes wide and angry as he watched Gaara release me.

Release me?

He'd let go?

I looked at the red head that was now stumbling backwards, a look of total shock on his face.

Shock? Why was he shocked?

"Oh my god … oh my god … Sakura? … Oh shit … the hair … and I mean … I can't… I didn't … I!" Gaara stuttered, moving forward again trying to grab my hand.

Sasuke, who had reached me, pushed him away again.

"What the hell is your problem? Would you just leave her alone? HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?" the black haired boy yelled, arms encircling me, as he tried to shield me from Gaara.

"Sakura I didn't … Oh I can't … I'm so sorry … Oh my god … what have I? … OH FUCKING LET HER GO! SAKURA!"

I felt Sasuke reach out to the boy with his leg, as he aimed a kick at his chest. Naturally Gaara blocked it, but he seemed to start to realise even more exactly what he had done and been so close to doing just now.

"I swear if you touch her again I will kill you Subaku! You leave her alone!" The Uchiha hissed.

I dug my hands into Sasukes chest, and turned my head to face Gaaras.

That amazingly handsome face that I had loved so much.

The face of the boy I had fallen in love with so deeply that I had thought I could do anything.

The face of the boy that broke my heart.

"Gaara … just go" I sobbed

"Sakura I'm so…"

"I SAID GO!" I yelled tearfully.

And surprisingly he went

Just like that.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked softly, hugging me gently.

"No, I can't believe … thank you" I managed to whisper in reply.

Because I was grateful.

So grateful that Sasuke had been there.

Because I had seen the way Gaara had looked when he had realised who I was.

And I swear if I had been on my own.

I would probably have let him apologise

And I would have fallen in love with him all over again.

* * *

**Things sure seem to be heating up! **

**I will update next week! **

**Please review! I want to know your views, questions, ideas everything!**

**And once again happy birthday Praying-cherry-blossom.1**


	9. Confrontations

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! I love hearing your opinions!**

**The strangest thing happened to me the other day, I somehow (don't ask me how!) found some person from Czechoslovakia who had a review about one of my stories on there website … in the language Slovak! It was probably the single weirdest thing that has ever happened to me! It was strange man! Real strange! **

**Next chapter: enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto do you not see that already?**

**

* * *

Fitting In**

Chapter 9 – Confrontations

"Ok so let me get this straight, L really is dead?" I asked, pulling my nose out of my current volume of Deathnote (Thank you Ino) and looking at Sasuke with a disbelieving expression plastered on my face.

"For the last time Sakura yes he really is dead!" Sasuke chuckled slightly, whilst stretching out on the grass and staring up into the bright blue sky above our heads.

"NO!! Oh my god that isn't right! He was like the best character!" I moaned, closing up the book and hitting myself repeatedly over the head with it.

"Argh stupid god damn authors ruining my life!" I muttered into the book, before falling back onto the cold grass myself.

We'd been sitting in the school grounds for a good hour, me reading, Sasuke casually dropping in lots of annoying and really unwanted spoilers.

"Well you should here what happens at the end …"

"NO!! LALALALALALA CAN'T HEAR YOU EMO BOY!!" I yelled over him, shoving a finger in both my ears.

I heard him chuckle slightly at my antics and proceeded to punch him on the arm.

"Owe! Sakura that hurt bitch!" He moaned, before poking me in the stomach.

To be honest I never thought I would ever be sharing a scene like this with Sasuke, I mean he's a total emotionless emo kid. Hot yes, but an emo kid none the less.

And yet here I am play fighting on the school lawn with that very raven-haired teen.

It was pretty surreal to tell the truth.

But you know once you actually get to know him; he's not such a bad guy!

And it's thanks to him that I've been able to put some distance between myself and … Gaara

It has been so hard, from not seeing him anywhere I'm suddenly seeing him … everywhere.

And I mean absolutely everywhere.

Every time I turn a corridor he's standing by a locker, or talking to one of his friends.

When I queue up for lunch, he's always a few kids behind me.

I see him on the bus every morning.

And

I see him on my road every evening, sitting on the curb outside my house.

He looks up from the street and into my window.

With this face.

This face full of rejection

This face that is just so fucking hot.

And it takes every single fibre of my will power to stop me from walking outside and jumping on him.

It's creepy yes, but it's sweet at the same time.

It's so sweet that he seems to want to make things up.

NO NAHUH NO NO NO! Don't even go their Sakura you are going to get over him!!!

I can't forgive what he did! I really can't, but the thing is, he has this power over me.

He makes my heart start thinking different things to my head and I just can't think properly.

Take last week for example.

When we "bumped" into each other in a corridor.

I was taking some books out of my locker in time for my next lesson, and he just appeared.

I don't think he had meant to be there, I mean he looked so surprised.

He just sort of looked at me, and then said something to Konan, who was standing with him.

Next thing I know, Konans walked off, and it's just him and me.

Him and me … alone.

First impulse was to run off and just leave the nutter standing there, but my heart just kind of made my feet glue themselves to the ground.

And I'm not talking fucking Pritt stick; I'm talking super glue!

I just couldn't move! It was like I totally froze up!

I watched as he took a step towards me, and kind of reached out an arm for my hand.

"Sakura please …"

The warmth of another hand grasped my own.

And with that one touch my mind suddenly started working again.

"No! No you can't do this to me Gaara! Just leave me the hell alone!" I managed to whisper, as I tore my fingers out of his grasp.

"Sakura I'm sorry!" He yelled after me, as I started walking away down the corridor.

Sorry? I couldn't believe he had that much fucking nerve.

"Sorry? You think it'll take a sorry to fix this? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" I Screamed, before literally tearing off and away from him.

It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It took so much willpower just to walk away!

My heart said yes, and my mind said no.

It's what it continues to keep telling me right now.

And I just don't know what to follow.

I think that if it weren't for a certain dark haired Uchiha I wouldn't have hesitated to give in to my heart.

The amazing thing with Sasuke is that he has a strange way of being able to keep my mind off of everything.

He makes me feel like I deserve to be happy.

But the fact remains …

He's not Gaara.

I don't think anyone will ever be like Gaara.

I mean I loved Gaara.

I still love Gaara

I just hope I wont always love him

I know I wont ever fall in love with him like I did that amazing red head, but at least Sasuke might be able to make me feel even slightly alive again.

And I guess that's better than nothing.

"Sakura I think we best head in, I mean lessons start in like 10 minutes and I'm freezing my ass off!"

I glanced over to the boy that was now grabbing my hand and trying to pull me up.

"Yeah your right, lemme just get my manga!" I laughed, before scooping up my book and letting him pull me into the school.

His hand entwined in mine.

And I really didn't have the heart to let go.

Maybe I should have though, cos I didn't half receive my fair share of death glares from most of the girls in our school!

x……………x…………….x

"Gaah cold, cold, ohhh very very cold!" I mumbled through my chattering teeth as I pretty much fell off the bus with Ino and a couple of other kids on tow.

"Oh calm down Sak it is not that cold! You completely over reacting!" The blonde laughed, as she prised me off the icy pavement.

Not cold? Was she brain dead as well as stupid?

You know I think mutant bubonic worms might have crawled into her ear during Maths!

"But then again, it might just be, because you're used to having a certain Uchihas arm draped over your shoulder! Ino added with a bit of a forced laugh.

"That is an exaggeration and you know it!" I laughed in return, but I saw her face.

"Ino I'm not really into Sasuke like that, I mean I am, but not as much as … well you know. I'm sorry hunny, I'm just trying to sort out my life!" I added awkwardly.

"Yeah no don't worry, just I still like him you know! I mean fuck me sideways he is hot!" She chuckled.

"Hah! Tell me about it! Ah shit I had best be going, I mean I think it's gonna rain!" I said in return, before turning my eyes to the darkening sky.

"Ah crap your right! I'll see you tomorrow biatch!" Ino laughed half heartedly, before walking in the opposite direction up the road.

I was definitely going to have to run, the rain clouds were looming pretty high overhead, and my cold was bad enough without getting caught in a bloody rainstorm!

Glancing over to my usual shortcut 9the poppy cow field as I like to refer to it) and felt my eyes widen in surprise.

What the fudge was that sign on the fields gate?

"Currently being excavated due to suspected archaeological evidence indicating the likelihood of a Saxon settlement, Potential trespassers will be prosecuted."

You what?

Saxon settlement?

Trespassers?

For the love of all things sweet and chocolaty had the entire world decided to turn against me?

Looks like I'm just going to have to run like a bloody cheater over this icy flipping road!

Man I was so going to get caught in this fucking rain cloud of doom!

x……………x…………….x

I shuddered slightly as I rounded a corner and saw only a heavy sheet of rain and what seemed to be a hint of sleet.

The slushy Ice was bearing down on my back, seeping through my jacket and school blouse, before dyeing my skin a fearful shade of blue.

Well it probably was, I couldn't really see my back, but it definitely felt damn cold!

"Oh fuck this!" I muttered through my teeth as I slowed down out of my frantic run.

I mean seriously there was no way I was ever going to get home in this! I know I'm near the park, but I don't know which sodding road to take for my house.

I'm not joking when I say that I can't see a bloody thing.

Oh wait a second, the park!

God how thick am I?

The slide in the park has this shelter thing underneath it.

I mean me and Gaara used to sit under it whenever we got caught in the rain!

Whats going to stop me from doing the same now?

Taking care not to slip on the ice beneath my feet I walked over to the gate and vaulted over into the park, before making a beeline for the slide.

Feeling a sudden lack of damp attacking my body I felt myself breath a sigh of god damn wanted relief.

AHH SWEET SALVATION!

Boo Yah! Sakura Haruno 1: Nature 0

That was like the smartest thing I have ever done! I think I deserve the Nobel Prize, whatever the hell that is!

"Oh my god Sakura?"

Oh shit dumbest idea ever.

DUMBEST IDEA EVER!!

"For fucks sake not you!" I moaned, before turning my eyes around to face him.

"Gaara I don't want to talk to you!" I said stubbornly. "Now go, because I'm cold, I'm wet and there is no way in hell that I'm going to leave this shelter!" I added before sitting down on the bench, throwing my bag down beside me and making an attempt to avert my eyes from his stunning jade ones.

"Oh for gods sake I'm not going anywhere! Look would you just listen to me! I'm sorry!" He replied.

"Sorry? Oh for fucks sake you have got to be kidding me! I mean you beat the shit out of me, You put me in a coma and broke almost all my ribs, and all you can say is SORRY? WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU!!" I screamed in his face.

I noticed the looks of total surprise creep onto his face as he heard my tone of voice rise far above normal.

I don't think he'd ever seen me when I was truly angry.

So angry that I had become reckless and totally forgotten what he was capable of.

It seemed to startle him in some way.

"Sakura nothing justified what I did, but I swear I didn't know it was you! I mean you had a scarf pulled over your face and your hair was totally different! I would never do anything to hurt you! Please could you believe that? I've missed hanging out with you so much! I mean I feel so terrible!" he said in reply, reaching out in an attempt to take my hand.

I looked at his amazing face, chiselled and smooth, accentuated by the black eyeliner still in place around his stunning green eyes despite the drops of rain rolling down his cheeks and collecting in his school shirt, turning it a subtle see through giving me a detailed view of his amazing muscled chest …

Oh no Sakura MENTAL SLAP!!!!

"Gaara I don't want anything to do with you, and I mean that" I muttered in reply and pulling my hand away from his.

"Sakura please forgive me! I've sat outside your house every evening and I've waited for you to come out! I've tried so hard to make this up to you! I broke your ribs and that was wrong, but I didn't know it was you for crying out loud! "

"WHAT? So if it wasn't me it would have been someone else then? You can't just do that to people! You almost killed me! I mean how many people have you done that to? And that's just the start! You did so much more than just break my fucking ribs Gaara! You broke my heart! For gods sake I loved you so much! I trusted you! And look what you did!" I yelled in reply, standing up off the bench.

No way was I sticking around.

"You ... You …"

"Yes! But I can't anymore you twat! I have Sasuke now! And yeah he's not the same but at least he doesn't hurt me!"

"What? You think that? I've seen Sasuke Uchiha with lots of girls. He breaks them all one by one and then leaves them. That twat will be the end of you for gods' sake …" Gaara yelled in reply, grabbing both my arms and shaking me slightly.

SLAP

I felt my hand spin out on its own accord and hit him squarely on the cheek, cutting off his sentence.

"Shut up you lying piece of shit! He's a decent person and don't you DARE talk badly about him!"

"Sakura wait!"

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled, tearing myself out of his grip and running off into the rain with gentle tears streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

**Oh what a tangled web we weave.**

**Review? If you don't I will purposefully wait an eternity to write the next chapter, and you don't' want that!**

**Because the next chapter … my god will it be good! A bit of a turning point in the story so to speak!**

**Oh and sorry for the large amount of swearing!**


	10. Asking

"**Fame" is now over, Swimming training is back, my Module is finished with and Coursework has once again begun!**

**Life is pretty much back to normal!**

**&**

**You guys haven't half spoilt me with your wonderful reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I Own a mother of a hangover, but not Naruto**

**

* * *

Fitting In**

Chapter 10 – Asking

"WOOOO Sak you are never going to guess what my parents have gone and done!"

I turned my head slightly from my seat on the bus next to Hinata and stared at Ino whose face was now inches room mine, with a large and slightly psychotic smile plastered on her features.

"Well I have no idea, but I have a feeling I'm, about to find out" I yawned, before sitting up properly and sticking a look of undivided attention on my face.

It was early morning.

Very early morning!

I swear that school is starting earlier and earlier, especially now that spring is arriving.

Though to be honest it's still just as bloody freezing. It's just like living in the arctic around here!

I wouldn't be surprised if I saw a bloody polar bear loping around the fields any minute now.

So I was tired and I was ratty.

I mean hello I was falling asleep on the bus for crying out loud (much to Hinata's amusement, as she tried to ink a moustache on my upper lip)

So Inos loud and excited voice was not making me feel to happy about life.

"Yeah ok well my parents are going away all of this weekend! So I'm thinking House party Saturday night til the early hours of the morning! My Older bro can get us some booze! It'll be a blast! What do you think?" She screamed excitedly, whilst jumping up and down on her seat.

Oooh a house party?

Well I was definitely awake now!

To be honest I'd never actually been to a house party before.

I was just never that sort of person!

But it sounded like a lot of fun!

"Ino that is a pretty darn awesome idea! Count me in!" I replied with a smile, before trying to get back to the realm of Sakura land.

"YAY!" She screeched in my ear, jerking me fully awake once again.

"That is so great! You can bring Sasuke! And Hinata bring Naruto ok? You two are totally meant to be!" The loud blonde continued, whilst punching Hinata playfully on the arm, and earning an annoyed death glare.

"Meep! Geez Hinata I'm sorry for wanting you to be happy! Sak bring Sasuke?"

"Yeah sure He'll enjoy it!" I replied with a laugh.

Ever since my run in with Gaara under the slide Sasuke and me have sort of become …

Inseparable.

I actually think that him and me could be pretty good together.

It's hard especially sine Gaara hurt me so much.

And it's been horrible trying to let that go and trust again.

But with Sasuke I honestly think I could do it!

Sure I am still so in love with Gaara that it hurts, but I'm starting to believe that I could move on.

Sasuke is just so real.

I don't think there are any secrets with him!

Gaara was totally wrong when he said that he would hurt me.

He was wrong, and I know it.

Because this is Sasuke. Sasuke is caring and gentle and funny and considerate.

He's a brilliant friend and I want to spend time with him.

I want to spend time with him, because he makes me feel again.

He makes me feel, and it's really beautiful.

"So that's a yes? You'll bring him along? Sasuke will be there?" Ino asked again, shaking my shoulders slightly.

"GOD YES!! I will ask him and I'm sure he'll come so calm down!" I screamed back.

That's kind of odd. I mean Ino doesn't really feel a need to ask me something a million times over, to just receive the same answer.

But I guess it's probably something to do with her fixation on Sasuke.

She still hasn't given up on him you know!

Normally I'd probably find that a threat, but it's Ino.

Ino is my best friend, and I know she would never ever hurt me.

That's just who she is.

Plus Sasuke barely knows who she is anyway!

And

He knows just how much pain I've been through recently.

So I have no doubt in my mind when I say that he wouldn't ever hurt me.

I'm pretty safe really!

So no cause for any concern there.

"Well Hinata are you going to bring Naruto?" Ino asked slyly.

I watched as Hinatas face turned a bright shade of read, as it usually does whenever that certain blonde haired boy is mentioned in our conversations.

"Well I don't know If he'll even come, so I … don't know I guess" the raven haired girl mumbled in return, before turning her gaze to the grimy floor of the bus.

"HAH!" I couldn't help but laugh, "God Hinata for such a bright kid, you aren't half an idiot! Naruto is bonkers on you! He would never turn down a date with you! SO swallow your bloody fear and ask the twat out!" I added seriously.

"Really?" she whispered, her bright pearly eyes growing wide and hopeful.

"Yes you retard! So ask him!" Ino yelled in her ear.

I laughed as Hinata began to stutter about being nervous, and watched with fascination as Ino began to calm her down.

It was definitely going to be an interesting day!

x……………x…………….x

"Sak! Oh good you're here! I was starting to worry that the bus wasn't ever going to come!"

I smiled as I saw Sasuke running towards me as I hopped off the bus and onto the pavement.

"Oh Sasuke your such a worry wart!" I laughed, as he wrapped his arms around me for a comforting hug, as was his tradition ever morning.

I felt a sad and piercing gaze of a certain red head on my back, but I ignored it.

It wasn't the time for another run in with Gaara.

"Come on let's get into the school before I die of cold!" I said with a laugh, before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the front door.

"Well your very happy this morning! Any particular reason?" The dark haired emo asked with a cheeky smile as, he draped an arm over my shoulders and steered me towards our bench.

"I don't know, I'm just happy is all! Oh by the way before I forget Inos having a house party this weekend!" I replied, resting my head on his chest.

"Oh? You going?" he asked with a slightly bored voice.

"Yeah of course, how about you?" I replied.

"Um yeah sure, haven't seen Ino in a while, would be nice" He muttered in return.

Well maybe he does know who she is!

"Awesome stuff, Argh there's Naruto! Excuse me hon I've got to chat with him about something! I'll see you later!" I replied brightly, before giving him a peck on the cheek and running off towards the blonde on the other side of the atrium.

"NARUTO!!"

I watched his head whip around as I ran towards him.

"Sup Sak, Aww man still no natural hair? You disappoint me so!" he replied with a chuckle.

Oh that's another point my hair is still brown.

And I am now fully fed up with it!

So I've sort of been threatening to dye it back again every single day of this month.

Naturally I haven't actually gotten around to doing it yet!

"Yeah I know I know! But I bought the hair dye yesterday! So fingers crossed Ino will do it for me before Saturday! Which reminds me have you heard?" I replied with a chuckle.

"Heard about what exactly? Mate I have only just got to school! I aint really up to date with the gossip right now!" Naruto replied with a sigh.

"Right well listen up! Ino is having a house party this weekend and you my friend are going!" I replied with a broad smile.

"Err why? I hate Ino! I mean she's a total bitch, no offence, I mean I know she's your best mate, but I don't want to party all night long with that bimbo chav thanks!" The blonde muttered in reply, whilst rolling his eyes and taking up his skateboard.

"Ahh, but you do realise that a certain Hinata Hyuga is also going to be there. A certain Hinata Hyuga, who by the way is planning on asking you to come to Inos party! Why not make her year and ask her before she asks you? That is if you really do like her as much as I know you do!" I said slyly, to Narutos retreating back.

That made him stop!

Oh I am far to good at match making! I should be a relationship consultant type person.

Actually bearing in mind my own crumbly love life … maybe not!

"Umm, well … that's … Oh ok I'll go! But listen if I ask Hinata you had better be sure that she'll say yes!" The loud blonde replied, glancing over to where the raven-haired girl in question was chatting animatedly to Shikamaru Nara.

"No fear mate she will say yes without a doubt! So I'll see you to there?"

"Yeah ok! As long as I don't have to talk to Ino pig!" He laughed, before placing his board on the ground and skating across the floor to the stairs.

"UZAMAKI NO SKATING INSIDE! REPORT TO THE HEADTEACHERS OFFICE!"

I sighed and shook my head as Orochimarus loud tones ricocheted off the walls.

Boy was Naruto in trouble now!

"So what did he say?" came a voice from behind me.

"God Hinata you jumpy cricket person, he is more than happy to accompany you! Be sure to receive an invitation any minute now!" I chuckled softly, before gently punching her on the arm and returning to the bench that Sasuke was still sat on.

"So what did Naruto have to say?" The dark haired boy asked as he wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulder.

"Well Naruto says as Naruto does if you catch my drift!" I replied.

You know I think this party is going to turn out pretty well!

It's about time I let my hair down and had some fun!

I honestly think I deserve it!

* * *

**Well it was going to be longer, but I couldn't be bothered! I have coursework to do!**

**so I split it into 2 chapters! Well that makes the story longer so you should be happy XD**

**Next chapter is when it all happens!**

**Did I ever mention that reviews make me update faster?**

**Just a bit of food for thought!**


	11. The Party

**I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers**

**I have read every last review anyone has sent me. And I just want you to know that you are all awesome people! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine to own, neither is Bermuda or Czechoslovakia [ (what awesome places though!)

* * *

****Fitting In **

Chapter 11 – The House Party

"Bloody hell Ino how loud do you want this music?" Sasuke laughed as we stepped over the threshold and into Inos house, where most people were already drinking, dancing and generally having a good time.

"Louder than this that's for sure Sasuke!" Ino replied with a bright smile and a bit of a blush gently streaking her pale cheeks.

I smiled at my best friends antics; it was incredibly obvious that Ino was battling with her emotions to stop herself from collapsing with happiness.

It wasn't every day that Sasuke Uchiha actually spoke to her.

I have a feeling in my gut that tonight is going to go well. I mean it's started so wonderfully there is no doubt that it will end that way too!

I had spent absolutely hours getting ready for tonight, taking particular care on my newly pink hair, that Ino had carefully dyed back the day before. Yet even after what seemed an eternity I hadn't been able to fix it in the way that I had hoped.

If it weren't for Hinata (who was at my place to get ready) I probably would have imploded from the frustration.

That girl must be born to be a hairdresser! I don't know how she did it, but in a mere 20 minutes my hair was flowing in gently curls to just below my shoulders!

I want to marry her!

The outfit wasn't that hard, because as a self-proclaimed shopoholic I had oodles of clothes, much to Hinatas relief.

Tonight was after all her big date with Naruto, and she was unbelievably unprepared! So needless to say having her pick of my wardrobe set her mind at rest.

After much contemplation I decided on a black, spaghetti strap knee, length dress and black ballet pumps for the dark haired girl.

I know what your thinking, "Why the hell get Hinata to wear a dress that nice to a flipping house party?" but it's the sort that's sexy, but casual, so she can totally get away with it!

And I don't care if she spills beer on it, because this is her big date and it has to go well!

I myself decided against a dress and instead went for black FCUK skinny jeans, with a tight red t-shirt and black waistcoat, along with a pair of red dolly shoes, with a small black bow on the front.

So incredibly Chic even if I say so myself! Courtesy of my last shopping trip in France!

Not a minute after we had pulled on our shoes, the doorbell rang and there stood an incredibly Sheepish Naruto and a cool and collected Sasuke.

Of course within minutes Hinata and Naruto had disappeared into the dark of night, leaving Sasuke and me alone on my doorstep, whilst I fiddled with the front door key.

"You look really nice Sakura!" He had breathed in my ear, as he placed a hand on my hip and steered me over to his new car.

The dark haired Uchiha had turned 17 a few months previous and was finally legally aloud to drive.

It didn't half solve the problem of transport to Inos, the last thing I wanted was to ring my own parents up and beg for a lift!

So yes tonight was going brilliantly and I intend for it to end that way too!

"Come on you crazy retards lets get you some booze!" Ino laughed over the loud din coming from the speakers.

"Sure what the hell!" Sasuke replied with another smile.

Whoa someone call the police the Uchiha smiled again at a girl he barely knows?

What the hell is the world coming to?

My thought track was cut short when Sasuke placed a drink of Bacardi in my hand and took my other in his, before directing me to the living room, where Ino had cleared away the sofas, leaving a large space free to dance in.

And so the booze did roll.

And roll

…

And roll!

"God Sakura you look dead hot tonight!" Sasuke slurred after downing his drink and reaching for one that was set on top of the CD player.

"Why thank you Uchiha boy! You look pretty damn fine yourself!" I laughed back politely.

Well he did look nice, but I don't think I'd go as far as describing him as hot. Just cute enough I guess.

I was being polite.

God what am I talking about he is hot right?

I mean he's Sasuke and he likes me! Why should I complain?

Well I do know why I'm complaining, but I'm not going to think about that tonight, especially with sasukes hands on my waist, turning me in time to the music.

I causally lifted my arms up above my head and started to dance gently against his body, laughing and smiling as the songs droned on. It was kid of nice having his chest so close to mine, breathing in his soft smell of Lynx.

Song after song was pumped out of the speakers.

I just lost my self in them.

"Sakura shall we go outside?" Sasuke suddenly muttered in my ear, pulling my body closer to his in a demanding hug.

"Umm why? I'm having fun in here!" I replied innocently.

Oh course I knew why! I'm not an idiot!

I just didn't know if I wanted to make out with him in a fucking bush.

"You know why Sakura! Come on I haven't ever got off with you and now might be a good time!" he breathed, smiling against the top of my neck.

Think

Think

THINK!!!

Do you want this right now?

No I don't I really don't

I like him a lot, and it's flattering.

But not right now

"Umm get me another drink and I'll think about I!" I said softly, in a voice that I hoped sounded cheeky and not reluctant.

I watched as he raised his delicate eyebrows in a slightly annoyed manner, and sighed out in relief. He hadn't taken it the wrong way.

"Fine whatever I'll get you the bloody drink"

Ok maybe he had slightly, but he'll be back in a minute so no worrying!

Right?

I felt slightly alone now, standing by myself in the throng of dancers.

It's a pretty horrible feeling, not knowing many people.

"Hey Sak I didn't realise you were here!" came a loud voice from somewhere over my shoulder.

"Hey TenTen!" I cried in relief turning around to face the brown haired girl who was standing casually by the window.

"So what do you think of the party?" she asked as I walked over to talk to her.

"Yeah it's ok, Sasuke's in a bit of a pissy, but isn't he always? Probably be fine in a minute!"

"Yeah well that's usually what happens with hot guys!" she replied with a smile.

"Well doesn't stop your Neji, and he isn't even hot girl!" I laughed poking her on the arm.

"Hey Neji is so hot, and he never gets into a pissy unless you flick PAINT in his hair!" TenTen giggled in reply.

"Not my fault! Naruto put me up to it! Where is your boyfriend anyway?"

"Studying. He has his exams coming up! So I'm all on me lonesome tonight mate!"

"Damn! I guess that's the price to pay when you date a genius! God these Geeks I will never understand them!"

"Yeah well at least they aren't like those damn Greebos!"

Gaara.

Why does everything seem to remind me of him?

Why can't I just move on?

I have great friends, a boyfriend who cares, loving parents and good grades.

So why has god decided I would be burdened with a heart that's unable to heal.

You know I just need Sasuke to tell me it's ok.

He has a knack of making everything better.

"Ten, look I had better go and find Sasuke! I'll catch you later!" I said with a friendly smile, before turning on my heel and jumping into the crowd of dancing people.

God I just can't see him anywhere.

But he has to be around somewhere, I mean he said he be back, with a drink, right?

Ok checking around me.

…

Ok nope not there.

Geez just like him to disappear off the face of the earth!

"Sakura you ok?"

I jumped slightly and swivelled around to see Naruto sitting on a couch with Hinata cuddled up on his lap, playing with his hair.

"What yeah I'm fine, just looking for Sasuke!" I replied.

"Oh well we haven't seen him around. Maybe he's in the kitchen or the bathroom?" Hinata said whilst gently kissing Narutos ear.

I took this as my not so subtle hint to leave.

"Ok I'll go check."

Well at least they seem really happy! I just knew those two would work out!

I mean come on they're a match made in heaven!

I dragged myself over to the kitchen, where there were a whole bunch of kids downing drink after drink. Stopping to check for the Uchiha I took up a drink myself and downed it.

God I just can't believe he's gone and run off!

No I bet he's here somewhere, I just have to keep looking.

Because Sasuke wouldn't hurt me! Nope, no, no, no, he wouldn't!

I stumbled through the people and towards the stairs.

Not really such a good Idea to tackle these drunk, but oh well!

I clambered up them and along the landing, towards the place where I knew the bathroom was situated.

I gently edged open the door and peered inside …

EWW SO DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!!

No kidding that was so gross!

I mean who in the hell pees in a bloody bathtub?

Choji that's who!

ERGH I FEEL SICK!!

Ok so Sasuke was definitely not in there! Inos room?

Probably not!

Oh shit I just tripped over someone.

I glanced down as I stumbled over a couple.

God look at them all tongue locked, Jesus get a room!

"Guys come one not on the stairs!" I muttered kicking them apart …

Oh no

Oh my god

You are kidding me

That blonde head …

Ino!

And for fucks sake I recognise that dark hair anywhere.

Sasuke.

Making out on the stairs!

The 2 people who wouldn't hurt me?

No this isn't happening they wouldn't do that right? No booze talking!

"Oh Sak hey! … Oh no Sak look not what it looks like!" Ino stuttered as she saw my face.

I couldn't help but clutch my chest. All I could feel was my heart breaking even more.

Crack.

I just can't believe them!

They know just how much pain I've been through!

HOW COULD THEY!!

Shit I have to get out of this damn house!

I felt my legs tear there way down the stairs catching on the banister and tearing my skinnys slightly and cutting into my skin letting a small trickle of blood flow down my calf.

"SAK WAIT!"

Ino was running down after me, but I just couldn't turn around.

No I didn't want to turn around.

My life was so over.

Gaara was right about everything.

Sasuke did hurt me.

He hurt me so much, and I just don't want to live anymore.

I concentrated on the pain coming from the scratch in my leg, as I stumbled out of the front door.

It sort of helped. Pain masked pain…

Oh who am I kidding this hurt too much.

First Gaara

Then Ino and Sasuke.

Everyone has hurt me.

Everyone.

And the most painful thing in all of this is the fact that even after everything.

I just want Gaara to hold me close and let me cry.

I want him so much.

* * *

**And suddenly it all happens. Sasukes a man whore, Ino takes advantage. **

**And Sakura just can't stop the longing for Gaara.**

**But whats going to happen next? Where does she go now she's walked out? And will she ever forgive Gaara?**

**You'll find out in the next 3 chapters.**

**Reviews make the updates quicker - FACT**


	12. Follow The Sound Of Your Beating Heart

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!**

**I've changed my plan; it was going to get a whole lot worse, but heck enough bad things have happened.**

**So here's chapter 3 enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I will follow my heart right til the end. I will not follow Masashi Kishimoto around begging for him to let me buy Naruto.

* * *

**

**Fitting In**

Chapter 12 – Follow The Sound Of Your Beating Heart

I pull my legs further and further down Inos road, relishing in the pain that's now spreading through my heel, where the back of my shoe is mercilessly eating away at my skin.

Hot tears stream down my cheeks like boiling water against my cold skin, staining my face with long black lines of eyeliner.

Sobs caught in my chest; rattle out in horrible chocked gasps.

And all of it and so much more still isn't enough to make me fully realise what has happened.

The pain that is tearing its way through my heart is so unbearable that I can't stop a strangled scream from forcing its way from my lips.

It hurts so much.

And yet it still hasn't fully sunk in.

My heart is dieing from the horror of what I had just seen, my mind is still unable to admit it.

I'm just totally unable to admit to myself that the two people in my life that had been like rocks for which I could cling after everything I had been through, had hurt me.

Hurt me so much that I would now happily jumped in front of one of the cars rolling by on the road.

But I know it happened.

I know, because of how much pain I can feel.

It's the same pain that I felt when Gaara broke my ribs.

Heartbreak.

And I can't bear it.

How on earth could they have done this to me?

How?

Ino

Who was so kind and considerate.

Who consoled me when I was broken.

Who listened as I told her how much pain he had put me through.

Who had helped me pick up the broken shards of my heart and glue them back together with her friendly words.

Who made me laugh even when all I wanted to do was cry

Ino, my very best friend.

How?

And Sasuke

Sasuke

Who had promised to keep me safe

Who had pulled me away from Gaara when I had been so tempted to take him back.

Who held me close and let me cry my heart away.

Who showed me that I could maybe pull through this.

Who made me want to keep going.

Sasuke, my boyfriend.

How?

The 2 people who had pulled me right out of that horrible darkness.

Pulled me up into the sunlight.

How can they just suddenly drop me just when I'm starting to think I can fly again.

Because now I'm falling.

Falling back into the darkness.

And this time no one in the world can help me.

Right?

No

No I know exactly who can help me.

Gaara

Oh I know I shouldn't

I know just how much he hurt me, bruised me, broke me.

But I want him so much.

I want to have him pull me close to his soft and muscled chest.

Wrap his loving, yet strong arms around my frame.

And tell me that it will be ok.

Because I love him.

With all my heart

And all my soul.

For always.

No amount of beatings will ever be able to change that.

There are so many questions that need answers.

But I don't care.

I want him to hold me close and let me cry against him.

Feel his touch just melt all my worries away.

I want to cling to him like I know I should.

I don't care about what he did.

Not anymore.

It feels like a distant nightmare.

An alternate reality.

I don't care because I just want him.

I want Gaara.

-

My feet are walking further and further.

Turning streets crossing the bridge, down the lanes.

I'm in the village now.

On the very edge of the village.

-

I'm following the sound of my beating heart.

And I will follow it until the very end.

-

I walk past the park, numb to the world around me.

I can sense the freezing wind, the pain in my calf and the pain in my heel.

But I can't feel any of it.

I can't feel anything except desperation.

Desperation for him.

-

My road, I'm walking down it.

Past my house.

Past the trees where I had once sat with Gaara.

Down the road.

To the house where I know I need to be right now.

My legs carry me up a winding path.

Through a large and wild front garden.

To his door.

Without any hesitation I reach out for the bell.

And softly press the flat of my thumb against it.

Anticipation makes me softly sigh with hope as the small white button is pushed into the case.

I know it has made a sound, but I can't hear it.

Adrenaline is beating against my eardrum, only letting me hear what I will want to hear.

Working me up into a desperate frenzy.

A desperate frenzy for his comforting face.

And then I hear it.

Clumsy footsteps and a muffled voice that I recognise so well I could almost fly into the sky.

The door opens.

He's there standing right in front of me with a face etched with total surprise ... and shock.

Hair as red as the blood pouring from the cut on my calf.

Eyes as green as the spring grass.

One look in those eyes.

And all my pain just melts away.

My entire body is flooded with love.

Wave after wave of beautiful love.

"Sakura? Wha …"

His voice like an angels song, laced with complete and utter shock.

And I can't control myself anymore.

My arms throw themselves around his neck, pulling myself to him.

His body flat against mine, my face against his neck.

I shudder with relief as he pulls his loving arms tenderly around me.

Holding me close, like he never wants to let me go.

Holding me as I cry uncontrollably into his shoulder.

-

There are so many questions that I want answers too.

But for now that can wait

Because I followed the sound of my beating heart.

And it brought me home.

* * *

**-Sighs-**

**Not the end. 2 more chapters to go. Bring on the GaaSaku fluff (there will be a lot)**

**Possible lemon, or half lemon.**

**What do you think?**

**Reviews cause a speedy update and that's the truth.**


	13. The Truth

**2****nd**** to last – feel sad.**

**I loved all the reviews! You guys are brilliant**

**I dedicate this chapter to my friend Jack, because he is always there for me, just like Gaara is for Sakura.**

**Warning:**** It's going to get a bit lemony if you're under the age of 16 then read at own risk. **

**Disclaimer: I own the best friend anyone could ask for. I don't own Naruto though D8

* * *

**

**Fitting In**

Chapter 13 – The Truth

His arms loosen their tension around my body, as I finally managed to stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks.

Gently he eased me out of the small crevice in his shoulder in which I had been sobbing into, to look up into his bright green eyes.

"Sakura, what happened?" he asked softly.

His voice sounds so serious, edged with an aching concern that seemed to be tearing through his body and into mine.

I can't believe how much he cares.

"Well…" I started, but stopped.

How can I explain this without making him worry too much?

Well maybe I don't really need too right now … not with those 2 over there.

A couple of heads had appeared from behind a door, somewhere over Gaaras shoulder, peering into the hall in which we were now stood.

Gaara followed my gaze and frowned slightly at the sight of his 2 siblings ogling the scene before them, with a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Temari, Kankuro do you mind?" He hissed, taking his hands from my forearms and turning to face them with an icy glare on his face.

"No not really! You 2 having fun?" laughed the girl with bright blonde hair, scraped up into a few messy pigtails.

"Yeah because you know your only just 16 matey!" Cackled the brown haired boy with glam rock style makeup streaked down his cheeks and over his forehead, as he wagged a finger at us with a goofy grin on his mouth.

"Oh piss off would you!" the red head snapped as Temari and Kankuro started to suppress giggles of mirthless laughter.

I guess they weren't entirely used to Gaara having girls over.

"Umm Gaara can we talk somewhere … um … a little more … private?" I asked painfully, placing an arm on his in order to prevent him from throwing himself at his 2 older siblings like a bright ball of flaming anger.

"Wha? Oh yeah sure Sak, come on" he said motioning with his hand towards the stairs that he then proceeded to climb.

I followed leaving his brother and sister alone in the hall with looks of amusement on there smug faces.

x……………x…………….x

"Sak what's happened?" Gaara whispered softly as he steered me towards his unmade bed in the middle of his dark bedroom.

Looking at him was so painful, his eyes so full of concern it made my heart want to bleed.

Because I don't want to admit that he had been right and I had been wrong.

I don't want to admit that I should have trusted him all along.

But I have to explain.

Mouth opened and a whole bunch of emotional words just tumbled out.

I told him everything, the party, how Sasuke had been trying to get with me, how I'd refused, how I'd lost him, everything.

Ino and Sasuke.

Then my feelings.

How betrayed and hurt I had been.

I choke out my last few words in a strangled breath, fighting back the tears that are threatening to fall from my open eyes.

He's listened to my story with a look of disgust and sympathy etched on his face, and as I finished he pulled me close to his chest.

"Sak it's ok, you can cry" he murmured into my ear, his breath gently ticking against my neck.

Oh that's it, he's just being so nice!

I can't hold anything in anymore.

Tears just streamed out of my eyes in a massive cascade.

Not just because of what had happened, but also because I was so overwhelmed at his kindness.

Just like the old Gaara.

Gaara before he put me in hospital.

"You changed your hair back I see, it looks great" he suddenly said whilst stroking my cherry coloured locks.

"Heh … yeah I did! Well you know after … what happened I guessed it was safer!" I managed to chuckle, pulling myself out of his hold and crossing my legs on his bed opposite him.

His newly formed smile faltered at my statement.

I guess I shouldn't have mentioned that.

"Sakura, I am so sorry for what I did. You have no idea just how bad I've been feeling about it." he said, taking one of my hands in his, and gently stroking it with one of his fingers.

I sighed softly and leant forward my hand gently grazing against his cheek, staring right into his eyes.

"I know, it's ok. I just wish I knew exactly why." I said softly, I could feel his arms snaking around my stomach gently, pulling me onto his lap, but I pulled away quickly.

I wanted to say what I needed to say, before I let this go any further.

"Exactly why? Why I hurt you? Sakura I told you that I didn't even know it was you! I couldn't see your face properly and your hair was so different!" he exclaimed, trying to take my hand in his once more.

I gently eased it away.

"I know that, but that's not it. I want to know why you do it. Not just to me, to everyone, because if it hadn't been me that day then it would have been someone else. Why do you do it? You're a good person Gaara and yet you hang around all those idiots. You claim to be so dangerous but deep down I know who you are! I know how you are when we were together. Why on earth do you do this?" I asked.

I don't raise my voice, don't betray any emotion other than questioning in my eyes.

And I can tell that I have him.

He couldn't evade this, because I just knew.

I just know he wouldn't lie to me.

"Look Sakura it's a long story, and I don't really want you to know it" he sighed; rubbing his forehead and leaning back against the wall that his bed was pushed up against.

"Well I think you need to tell me" I replied softly, turning in my seat to face him.

A small sad smile in his face before he replied, "You'll judge me"

No I wouldn't

I knew all the rumours about him, I'd lived half of them, and I wanted the truth.

I wouldn't judge him.

I wasn't going to judge the boy that had listened and held me as I sobbed out my own troubles onto his shoulder.

We had been through so much together.

I loved him so much

I wouldn't judge him

"No Gaara I wont. Please just be honest with me."

"But … I can't … ok … no you're right. I'll tell you" he finally said.

I pulled my body up next to his, leaning my own back against the wall and dabbing slightly at the cut on my leg, before he finally began to speak again.

"The thing is, my life hasn't been much fun so far. So much crap has happened to me that it really isn't any wonder that I've ended up this way." He muttered, turning his head on the wall so he was looking in my face.

"When I was born my mum died. It wasn't anyone's fault; just one of those things, but Dad blamed me for it. He blamed me for the loss of his wife and because of that … well lets just say I have most of my physical scars for a reason."

Oh my god

He was abused?

What kind of sick fucker would do that to a child?

I felt for his hand and threaded my fingers through his own, gently squeezing to show my own silent support, as he carried on.

"Temari and Kankuro did as much as they could to help me out when I was at my worst, but they couldn't do much in case he turned on them too. I didn't want that to happen. Life was total hell, and when I was 10 it finally got too much. I turned to drugs. I know I was young, but when your high punches don't hurt as much."

"Oh Gaara" I whispered, clenching his hand tighter, "How did you get through it?"

"Heh! The old man kicked the bucket in the end! When I was about 11! Shame that he couldn't have done it earlier, when I wasn't hooked, so things got a lot worse. I was completely addicted to all sorts of crap, and it started to take its toll. I was hooked when I started high school, and it wasn't long before everyone knew what I did. The only clic that didn't shun me was the Greebos, because lets face it, they were all doing it too. I got into so much deep shit with them. They forced me into so much stuff. But I didn't question it, because it made me feel in control, I hit and hurt kids because it was the only thing I could control in my life. In the end it backfired on me. About 4 or 5 months back Kankuro decided to try and knock some sense into me in a corridor. I guess he'd finally had enough of watching me destroy myself."

Oh now it makes sense.

"So you ended up stabbing him, and getting excluded right?" I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder, hand still clasping his.

"Yeah, well I guess you know the rest! But just so you know I haven't touched anything since then. Kankuro almost died from that stab wound and trust me it was the wakeup call I needed. Meeting you helped too! You made me so happy and just so wanted; it helped me with my withdrawal symptoms. You saved me Sakura. I guess I caved just once when I was with you, and that led to you getting put in hospital. I was pretty high then and my brain just couldn't recognise you. I'm so sorry Sak I Just …"

His faced sort of tinged a pale red, and I couldn't help but giggle softly even though I felt like crying for him.

"You just?" I asked with a small smile.

He turned his head to look me right in the eye, twisting his body around so he was right in front of me.

His body was so close to mine, it made me tingle all over with this lovely feeling.

His free hand that I wasn't clasping found my own and threaded itself into it.

Fingers softly caressing the skin of my palms.

"You said you fell in love with me, and I hurt you. But the thing is Sakura; I fell in love with you too. I love you." He sighed softly, his face centimetres from mine.

Oh crap I can't breath.

This is all too perfect

"I love you so much" he sighed again.

His rough and tender lips gently brushed against mine. So soft and loving that I just melted into him with all the fibres in my body, kissing him back. The wet flesh of his tongue gently skimmed over the close in my mouth with a silent plea for opening.

I happily obliged to it.

His nose gently rubbed the side of my own, as his soft tongue explored my mouth with a strange desperation, as if he wanted to remember and memorise every single aspect of me in case I suddenly disappeared.

I ran my hands over his shoulders and into his hair, one hand gently caressing a few stray locks at the base of his neck, earning a gentle moan into my mouth.

His own hands ran down my sides, making my chest and stomach tingle at his fleeting touches, before his palms rested at the base of my back, pulling my close and causing us to fall sideways and onto the soft mattress, with my own body pressed against his.

I pushed my own tongue into his mouth and felt his teeth touch mine in a brief encounter.

I had wanted him so much.

You just have no idea how much I love him.

"Gaara… you … know … I … love … you … too" I muttered in between kisses, as he ran his hand up my back and under my shirt, gently pushing at the clasp on my bra strap, edging it open.

My shirt now stood in the way of my bare skin which he craved so much, and he an animalistic growl ricocheted out from his lips causing him to pull his mouth off of mine, before yanking the fabric over my head.

"Well someone's enthusiastic" I giggled, pulling my own hands down to the buttons on his shirt. One by one I pulled them open, to reveal his deliciously muscled torso.

God he was just so hot.

I felt my bra fly off of my shoulders, as Gaaras mouth found my neck, softly sucking on my skin, as his hand softly caressed one of my naked breasts.

I couldn't help but moan as he wrecked havoc on my senses.

Retaliating I ran my hands over the muscles on his back, tickling the area of skin in between his shoulder blades with the tip of my finger.

His mouth worked its way further down onto the skin of my chest, before replacing his hands on my breasts.

Oh my god, this guy is like a magician, how the hell can he make me fell like this?

He pushed me off of his chest and back onto the bed once more, gently pulling himself on top me, but lightly, almost as if he was scared of breaking me.

His mouth found one of my nipples and his teeth nibbled gently on the pink skin earning several more moans from my lips.

How unfair is it that I'm gaining so much pleasure.

Maybe it's time I did something for him.

I ran my hands along the edge of his jeans, and along the line of his groin, touching him on the hard mound situated in the obvious area, earning a kiss from gaaras mouth against my chest.

Oh I had him now.

My fingers edged open the button on his jeans and pulled down the zip, easing the material off of his muscled legs, towards his knees.

Ok this wasn't working I couldn't move them any further.

Wiggling out from underneath of his body, I gently pulled him over, straddling his hips so I was on top again.

The spring grass green of his eyes looked up at me questioningly and I giggled again.

Teemed with his extremely ruffled red hair he looked so hot with that bewildered look on his face!

I grabbed his jeans again and pulled them over his knees and off his legs completely, edging his socks off with them.

Now can I just say, that black Calvin Kline boxers look UNBELIVEABLY gorgeous on hot red heads like this one.

I think god loves me!

"Oh unfair Sak, now I'm practically naked, I think you need to lose the jeans too!" he growled cheekily, his own gentle hands reaching for my zipper and pulling my jeans over my hips, exposed my own underwear.

"Nice Sak, you have good taste," he laughed at my thong, as he pulled the jeans over my calf muscles and off of my feet.

"Owww!" I yelped, as his hand brushed against the deep cut on my leg.

"Oh sorry, sorry, are you ok?" Gaara asked looking at me with a slight concern.

"Yes I'm fine dummy, quit the worrying" I giggled, running a hand over the protruding lump on the front of his boxers.

"Oh Gaara I didn't realise how much you wanted me!" I laughed with mock surprise.

"Oh shut up Pinkie!" Gaara breathed in between his moans, as I grasped him through the black material of his underwear.

His own hand retaliated by running his hands up the soft skin of my inner thigh.

Oh I just can't believe how perfect this is

"God Sak I Love you so frikkin much!" Gaara breathed against my stomach.

"Oh please Gaara…"

Knock knock

"Ok you two would you quit the moans! I don't want anything over PG13 in my house!" Came a loud yell form the other side of Gaaras bedroom door.

"Ahh!" I yelped, pushing Gaara away from me and grabbing for a blanket.

"Calm down babe!" Gaara laughed, wrapping his arms around me before yelling "OH GO AWAY TEMARI!" at the door.

"What? Oh hell no Gaara I am not leaving until I know you two aren't going to do anything! NOT UNDER MY ROOF!!" The blonde yelled back.

"Oh go say that to Shikamaru why don't you!" The red head shouted

Oh say what?

Shikamaru?

"Wait Temari and Shika? But he's like 2 years younger than her!"

"Well yeah, but they've been at it for ages, bloody hypocrite!"

"Oh Shut Up Gaara!" came an angry hiss from the other side of the door.

But I could hear the footsteps walking away from the room.

"Well that was a cheep shot!" I laughed softly, pulling my arms up into his hair, as the blanket I was holding fell away again.

"Yeah but it worked, now where were we?" Gaara asked.

I couldn't help but smile, as I pulled my hands forward and reached for the waistband of his boxers.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Pathetic excuse for lemon!! Only got some of the clothes off!**

**Hope it wasn't too explicit!**

**Review and I will write the final chapter! Oh I can't believe it's almost over!**

**Any questions you want answered?**


	14. Fitting In?

**Last chapter**

**That's it; It's over, C'est fini! And about time too! I was starting to get sick of it! Has taken me a few months!**

**The reviews are what have kept me going! To be honest if even one person had loved it, then I would have been overjoyed, but i simply can't belive how popular it has become!**

**Disclaimer: I'm so happy right now that even not owning Naruto can't get me down!**

* * *

**Fitting In**

Chapter 14 – Fitting In?

_"Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even if…"_

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE SHUT UP!!!" I screamed in my sleep, rolling over in my bed and grabbing my mobile, which was blasting out my current obsession (Chasing Pavements by Adele) on my bedside table.

Did anyone not realise that beauty sleep was something of the utmost importance to me?

It was bad enough having an evil banshee from hell as a mum, let alone an idiot who seemed to want to ring me at 7:00 in the morning!

I flipped up my phone and stuck it to my earlobe, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"What??" I snapped sleepily down the phone.

"Oh and good morning to you too Pinkie!" Came the amused voice of a certain gorgeous red head from the other end of the line.

Oh shit

Well just my luck that I ruin a perfectly romantic moment!

Not everyday your boyfriend decides to ring you as a wakeup call in the morning!

"Oh sorry Gaara, but you should know now that I am incredibly cranky in the mornings!" I sighed sleepily, sitting up in bed and rubbing my eyes with my free hand, whilst a soft chuckle echoed out of the earpiece.

"Ahh good point, but still I wanted to hear your pretty voice, even if you are yelling!" Gaara replied

"Ok you are forgiven! So why is it that you are ringing? Or should I hang up right now?" I teased, kicking back my covers and strolling across the floor to my wardrobe.

"Oh come on Pinkie, I ring you most mornings, probably not as early as this, but still! Anyway just wanted to know if you wanted a lift to school? Cos Tem says she can, if you don't want to put up with Inos voice! I'm good with what ever you choose though! Just want a heads up!" he laughed.

"Nah, I best get the bus, I don't think Hinata will live if I'm not there to shut Ino up! You can go with Temari if you _Really _want to, but just so you know … I'm wearing that skirt that you like so much today!" I purred down the phone, as I pulled my pyjamas off and reached for my underwear and school uniform.

"Really? Well I guess I'm good with catching the bus with you today then! If I _Must_! Are you wearing it right now?" he chuckled.

Oooh interesting.

"Well no I'm actually not wearing anything right now, something I know you know far too well!" I replied innocently, whilst pulling on my clothes (You have no clue how hard that is to do with a mobile in your hands!!!)

"Wah … Argh… Oh the mental image eet burns!" he joked

"Shut up mister! Or I come round on Saturday!" I giggled.

"Oh no! Ok I'll be good oh wonderful gorgeous and beautiful love of my life!" he laughed thickly, almost as if his nose was slightly blocked.

"Oh god Gaara have you got a nose bleed?"

"Well yeah a bit!"

"Oh my god! How corny! Well I had better go if I'm going to look respectable this morning!"

"I'm good with unrespectable pinkie!"

Rude!

"Heh! Goodbye Gaara!" I laughed, before clicking the little red button on my phone.

Aww he really is too sweet you know!

I can't believe it's been a month already; it sort of feels longer than that.

But I guess so much has happened in such a short space of time, that that's sort of going to be how things are.

The whole Ino Sasuke thing was actually surprisingly easy to get through, especially when he cheated on her … with Haku.

Turns out that boy was completely gay all along.

Typical Emo.

Totally gender confused!

Now don't get me wrong they hurt me a hell of a lot, but the thing is, I know that Ino at least really didn't mean it.

She was just so bloody drunk!

And I mean it was Sasuke!

A paralytic Ino and a horny Sasuke could only result in one thing.

And I think I'm pretty stupid not to have seen it coming!

Anyway, Ino apologised long before they broke up, but it didn't half take me along time to accept it.

But I did in the end.

What she did was plain stupid (well duh I mean have you seen how blonde she is?), but I know how much she regretted hurting me so much.

And that's what good friends do.

They forgive each other's mistakes.

And as for Sasuke.

Well I never want to talk to him again.

And neither does Ino.

Because he knew exactly what he was doing with both of us, and that just makes him a pathetic excuse for a human being.

End of.

But at least I don't have to worry too much about him wanting me back.

That's the great thing about him being gay and all!

Though you have to climb over the massive pile of dead fan girls that are cluttering up the school corridors.

Finding out that Sasuke wasn't straight was a bit like mass fan girl massacre.

But it was funny to watch!

Pulling my short skirt over my tights, I swiftly buttoned up my school blouse, before finally reading for my hair straightners and beginning my usual morning routines.

Bzzzzzzz 

"ARGH WAH WHOS THERE?"

Ok plain stupid of me, since when does a burgalar rapist guy go buzz?

I need to get a brain!

I glanced over to my bedside table again and saw my phone vibrating on it's surface.

Text time

3 guesses who it's from.

**Hey Pinkie!**

**Are u ready yet? I want to c u!! **

**Luv u so much! **

**Gaara xxxxxxxx **

Aww he is just so impatient!

He should know that I need at least an hour to get dressed in the mornings!

Sighing to myself I selected "reply" and typed out a quick message whilst attacking my head with the hair straightners.

**Hey Sex face.**

**It's only 7:30 how can I be ready? 8P**

**I want to c u 2!!!**

**Luv you more than I did yesterday.**

**Just not as much as tomorrow!**

Sakura xxxxxxxxxxxx (haha beat U with the kisses!)

After all you can't rush perfection!

Oh that was so corny! But I always send him that!

I'm just surprised he doesn't puke because of it!

I settled down on my duvet, and combed my brush through the tangled pink locks at the back of my head, before taking up my hair straightners again.

Bzzzzz 

Again?

**Hey pinkie!**

**Fine I get more kisses today then!**

**Well I Luv you more!!!**

**U no that.**

**Gaara xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Beat u!)**

Argh I can smell the cheese from here!

Well I would be able to, if it wasn't for the fact that it was true!

Gaara is the best goddamn thing that has ever happened to me.

And it's the same with him.

We've kind of sorted out each others lives, without even realising it

All we needed was someone to love!

I love him.

Bzzzzzzzzzzz 

AGAIN??

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx 8D 

… Aww!

Seriously who wouldn't love a boyfriend like that?

x……………x…………….x

"Sakura, you look beautiful you know!" Gaara smiled, as he laced his fingers through mine, before softly kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you, but I don't look as good as you!" I smiled, snuggling into his shoulder as we walked through the infamous poopy cow field.

Except it's not so poopy anymore.

Now that spring has finally arrived, the farmer has moved all of his cows into a neighbouring field.

And it's left this one looking quite beautiful.

The grass is a lush shade of green almost identical to that of Gaaras eyes, but specked with yellow and white from the buttercups and daisies.

And with the sun rising over the hill, it's like a peaceful haven.

Sort of like proof that even the biggest mess can be fixed.

A lot like my life really.

"Hey look there's no one at the bus stop yet!" Gaara said, as we climbed over the gate and crossed the road to the bus shelter situated on the other side.

"Oh how true, what did you have in mind?" I teased, knowing perfectly well what his answer would be.

He sat down on the bench and pulled me onto his lap, before wrapping both of his hands around my waist.

"God Pinkie I thought you would know by now!" he replied with mock annoyance in his voice.

"Oh whatever!" I giggled, throwing my arms around his neck, hands snaking into his hair as he leaned into my mouth for one of his dizzyingly fantastic kisses.

You have no idea just how much I love those kisses of his.

1 month on and they still leave me breathless.

My bag fell onto the pavement as we continued with our task, tongues wrestling in each other's mouths, making my spine and heart tingle with this brilliant feeling.

"Ehum!"

I pulled my mouth off of Gaaras, earning a moan of disappointment from the red head, as I turned my head to face the rather amused one that was Inos.

"Seriously guys not in public! There might be little people watching!" She laughed, bumping down next to us and earning an annoyed glare from Gaara.

He hadn't ever been able to see my reasoning behind becoming friends with her again.

But he lives with it, just like I live with his mates!

"God Ino are you unable to give us any privacy?" he muttered, nuzzling my hair with his face and pulling me closer to his body.

"Hah! You want privacy mate, then go get a room!" she snapped back, before grabbing her MP3 headphones and shoving them in her ears.

Lets just say, Ino had never really been able to see my reasoning behind taking Gaara back.

I guess the feelings between them are mutual!

x……………x…………….x

"Argh stupid stupid Jeraiya thinking he can tell me what god has and hasn't given me!" I muttered angrily as I lay down on the school lawn next to Gaara, my head resting on the top of his chest.

"Oh what's he gone and done now?" he asked, pulling a lock of my hair between his fingers and absent-mindedly playing with it.

"ARGH!!!"

"Ok I'm guessing he's given you another hair related detention!" the red head laughed, tickling my chin.

He was bloody right and all!

That faggot is hell bent on making my life a misery!

I don't see why he bothers; I mean he could be accusing Neji of having hair that was too long for school!

Or Lee for having Eyebrows that abduct poor foreigners!

Because that's way worse than NATURAL pink hair!

Bloody perverted creepy bastard!

"Cheer up Pinkie, it could always be worse!" Gaara laughed, pulling my face up to his for a small kiss.

…

God it's so great how his kisses just seem to be able to melt all my anger away.

Totally love this boy!

"Yeah I guess your right, as usual!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around his chest and closing my eyes in the bright sunlight.

Feeling Gaaras heart beating against my face was so incredibly peaceful; I could happily stay like this forever.

Lying in his arms out in the glorious sunlight …

"God look at those idiots!" Gaara chuckled

Opening one of my eyes slightly, I watched a group of Burberry clad chavs sauntering past with fags hanging out of there mouths and speaking in loud and badly enunciated rambles.

"Yeah I know what you mean! The chav clic completely do my head in! I mean look at Ino!" I laughed softly, closing my eyes to the blinding light again.

"You know this whole clic things a load of bollocks really!" he said seriously.

"Well I guess it is, but it doesn't half make it easier to fit in. You choose a clic and follow it. Simple as! Didn't half help me!" I replied, nuzzling his shoulder with my nose.

"What? How has it? It's stupid that people are judged by there clic! And seriously I don't even see why people even want to fit in!" he replied haughtily.

Wow

You know no I think about it, this clic thing is really a load of bullshit!

It doesn't help you fit in, it just sort of …

Makes you forget who you are!

Look at me.

I tried so hard to fit in.

I changed my hair and forgot to listen to my heart.

Look what happened to me

Because it's stupid.

Fitting in

Who wants to be just like everyone else.

It's a lot more fun to be

Well you!

I don't care about Fitting in.

Not any more

"Yeah you know what Gaara you're completely right, who cares about fitting in!" I exclaimed, sitting up on the grass and looking down into his bright green eyes.

He smiled softly, and sat up himself, wrapping his arms around my waist once more.

"You know I really love you Sakura!" he sighed, running a hand over my thigh in the way that he knows I love.

A small smile crept onto my lips as I tilted me head and welcomed on last sweet and loving kiss before the 4th period bell sounded.

Because

I don't fit in

We don't fit in

And I have never been happier.

* * *

**Crap ending? Probably!!**

**But it's happy and all the loose ends have been tied up!**

**Thought long and hard about her forgiving Ino, and in the end I caved because that blondes been so nice it this story I just couldn't drag her down.**

**Anyone interested in doing some fan art for this story? I thought it might be a cool idea!**

**If you do could you send me the link through email? (See my profile)**

**Thanks for reading! One last review for old time sake? Though if you ask for a sequel I will set my killer cat on you!**

**-Opens cage-**

**GO KITTY!**

**-Dooms day music-**

**Kitty?**

**-Snore-**

**-Sweat dropping from moi -**

**Bloody lazy cat!**


End file.
